My Mate
by Woman-of-the-night
Summary: "Derek, I am in love with you." Those seven words will bind Derek and Stiles to a life filled with love. But things are never easy in life. What if the aplha and the Argents found out that Stiles was Derek's mate? m/m lemons in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Well, this is my first fan fiction. It is a big Derek/Stiles Story. **

**I hope you all like it and please review. **

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the gloomy house, my resolve started to crumple; though I knew that Derek had already sensed that I was here. <em>'Stupid Werewolves with their heightened senses '. <em>I figured since that I already came this far, I had nothing to lose. _'Except your life once Derek finds out why you are here' _the annoying voice in my head decided to prove me wrong.

I got out of my Jeep, my heart beating erratically against my chest. I tried to make my heart to slow down but I was too nervous and scared.

"Derek!" I yelled, waiting to see if I got a response. "I know you can hear me, please I have to talk to you its important!"

I heard the leaves crunching behind me but I couldn't force my body to turn around, especially once I heard the low growls coming from behind. My already fast beating heart started going haywire, fear seeped in to my bones.

"What do you want?" My body instantly relaxed. The voice belonged to Derek.

I spun around quickly, nearly falling in the process. Once I regained my balance I took a minute to take in his appearance.

He wore his usual black sneakers and black jeans. Which might I add that I loved those jeans on him. His upper body adorned a light gray T-Shirt and his signature leather jacket _'I swear he sleeps with those things!'_ My eyes eventually reached his face.

His lips, the most beautiful lips I had ever seen, I remembered all those sleepless nights that I would dream of those lips on my body doing sinful things, just those lips drove me crazy' I felt a stirring in my groin as I recalled those raunchy dreams. I finally reach his eyes, the stormy gray eyes that kept me up at night. The ones that I will never get tired of staring into, the ones that I swear were able to see into my soul.

I saw Derek sniff the air, obviously taking in the scent of my arousal. He only raised an eyebrow at me.

"Well? Stilinski if you only came here to stare then I have better things to do" He began to walk away.

"No! Wait, please give me a moment" I pleaded as I grabbed his arm. Derek only stared at me, his stoic face looking at me waiting for me to say something. I took a deep breath and Derek crossed his arms and growled softly at me, a clear warning to say what i had to say already.

"I don't know how to start this" I looked him in the eyes, I took another breath gathering all the courage I had (which wasn't much). "Derek, I am in love with you." Once the words were spoken I quickly cast my eyes downward suddenly finding the ground very interesting.

"What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know im evil!<strong>

**Will Derek accept Stiles love or will he hate him forever?**

**I will try to update as soon as possible**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter numero dos is here!**

**This chapter is like a fill in chapter. It describes the start of their relationship after stiles initial admittance of love. **

**The next Chapter will either be stiles' father catching stiles and Derek and them telling him the truth. (Not that Derek's Werewolf) or Stiles will tell Scott he is gay and that he is together with Derek. Hmm maybe I'll do both.**

**I also want to say Thank you to my amazing Beta: ****MetaphoricallyOfCourse**

*****On a side note this story takes place before "Magic Bullet" **

**Please enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: Stiles POV**

"I love you." I repeated, tears forming in my eyes... Mentally cringing, '_Why did I tell him?_' My heart constricted knowing he wouldn't feel the same.

I heard him take in a deep inhale and I saw his arm rise. I flinched, knowing that I was going to be attacked.

What I didn't expect was to feel Derek's finger grabbing my chin and forcing me to look at him.

He stared at me, my brown eyes meeting his gray ones. The words he said were not what I was expecting to hear.

"I love you too Stiles…". I felt my eyes widen and a small smile formed on his handsome face. Slowly he brought our lips together, and words couldn't do it justice. The lips I dreamt of for so long were pressed against my own, and trust me, my imagination has nothing on reality. His kisses were just like him: rough, demanding, dominant and I kissed him back with everything I had. When I felt his tongue lick my lower lip, I let out a small moan, my head was spinning. Taking advantage of the opportunity Derek plunged his tongue in to my mouth. His taste was purely Derek, and I was instantly hooked. He tasted of cinnamon mixed with vanilla, It was utterly addicting. His tongue battled for dominance with my own, though the fight was short and he took control of the kiss, and I was more than happy to let him.

I felt his fingers grab a hold of my belt loops and pulled my hips flushed against his. A groan escaped both us, my already throbbing erection was right against his. I pushed my hips forward, desperate for friction, and Derek to let out a deep growl, the sound echoing through my thoughts. The need for oxygen became too much and I broke the kiss with a soft sigh. Both of us were panting for much needed air.

I Looked up to Derek, and his eyes were Electric blue; unfocused and hauntingly so. He snapped them closed, and his eyebrows knitted together. Another growl resonated deeply in his chest, and I flinched slightly. My hand curled lightly in his chest, and the reaction was immediate. Derek;s breath hitched and his eyes flew open, Their normal grey-on-green and full of concern.

"I- I'm sorry. Stiles, don't be scared. I can't- I can't handle that. I'll do better, I'll control it, I promise." It was odd hearing Derek's deep voice inter laced with Pleading tones and fear.

"Derek, look at me" he slowly raised his gaze. "You're fine. We're fine. Whatever you are, I can handle. Got it? Whatever you do, I will always know that you won't hurt me. I trust you."

Surprise filled his eyes, but was quickly replaced with a look of happiness. Stiles only caught a glimpse of it, his eyes falling closed when Derek leaned in to connect our lips again. I sighed happily into it, and too quickly Derek pulled back lightly, but I could still feel his lips on my own.

"Thank you, Stiles." He breathed, and my head spun in a whirlwind of content.

He placed his hand on my heart and wrapped his right arm around my waist, tightening his grip for the smallest of seconds before letting the arm fall and hand grab my own, our fingers entwining.

"Come on, we have a lot to discuss."

I let him pull me towards his house, gently swinging our arms.

As we entered his house, I felt sadness creep into me. I didn't know how Derek managed to live here. It must be hard to live in the home were all of your family died, and the charred house was a constant reminder that Derek was alone. Not only did the house invoke a depression with in me but also a sense of comfortableness, knowing it was Derek's.

I took in my surroundings. The walls of the house were black; the house was dark even though half of it was burnt down. Derek led me upstairs and into a room, careful of random debris on the floors.

My mouth dropped and my eyes widened.

The room was stunning, everything had been completely redone. The walls were painted a light gray in color and The room held a huge king-sized bed; a large TV perched on the wall, to the right of a dark dresser and a desk with a laptop. I spun around to face Derek, a grin on my face.

"This is AWESOME!" I yelled running towards the bed and jumping on it backwards, bouncing slightly a glancing at him. He chuckled deeply towards me, swaggering closer and sending a shiver down my spine. When he was close enough I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him to me, effectively smashing our lips together. His hands fell onto the bed on wither side of me, and he rest his weight on one knee between my slightly split legs. He let it go for a good while, before breaking from the kiss and earning a pout from my own lips.

"Easy Stiles we have to discuss a lot" was all he said. I looked at him curiously as he sat down in front of me, grabbing my hands.

"Stiles, Well, I'm not really one to say stuff like this but, You can't imagine how much it means that you love me." To this all I could do was smile. He continued almost regretfully, squeezing my hands. "But this relationship won't be easy. Being with a Werewolf; it's not the same as any other relationship. But the biggest issue if that if you do agree to be in a relationship with me is that you, Are, Mine." His eyes flashed as he said it, and I just grinned easily. He wasn't looking at me, but rather our hands.

"Werewolves mate for life and you are my mate. There is no denying it, alright? I didn't exactly think it was possible, but when I...When I look at you? I see my better half, you know? I'm yours and you're are a lot of things I won't be able to help. Like, extreme jealousy, possessiveness. It comes with the mating. You, as my mate, are my number one priority. I will protect you with everything I have. I know that I am not perfect or an ideal mate. I have problems, issues I need to work out, but I hope you can accept me as a mate. So Stiles. This is me formally asking you. Will you be my mate?"

His face showed his insecurities. His eyes held pleading. I smiled at him.

"Derek, I love you, Got it? I haven't been able to get you out of my head since I met you. This relationship may be dangerous, but you have to understand that I'm not as fragile as you fear. If I can handle Scott, I can handle you. Everything that you are, it may not be perfect, but God do I want it. All of it. All of you. So this is me saying, yes. I will be your mate."

As soon as I finished talking Derek pushed me down on the bed and kissed me, filled with lust, pure lust. Derek pushed our hips together, a gasp tearing from my throat at the sensation. His hands trialed under my shirt while he ravished my neck, and just when he had my shirt pushed up in hopes of removing it, my cell phone rang. Pulling apart we both groaned.

I check the caller ID to find my dad calling. "I have to take this. " I told Derek, and he nodded and gave me a peck on the lips, I sighed and answered the phone.

"Hi Dad"

"Stiles I'm getting of work early tonight, do you want to get something to eat?" His tone hopeful, I knew how much he missed spending time with me- I missed it too. But ever since I become involved with this werewolf (awesome) craziness it was harder to find time to see him like we used to.. I shot Derek an apologetic look.

"...Sure dad sounds good. Wanna meet up at our regular place?"

"Good, I'll see you there." After he hung up I turned my attention back to my mate _'God that feels so good to say!'_

"I'm sorry Derek, but you know I never get to spend time with him-" He cut me off with a kiss. When we pulled apart he smiled_. _My head grew fuzzy, I had yet to get used to that smile.

"I know Stiles, its fine go. Want me to visit tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd love that."

He smiled again at the answer, his lips ghosting over my cheek. 'Great, leave your window open, okay?" He mumbled into my cheek, rolling off me.

"Okay thanks, I'll see you tonight. Love you." I gave him a quick peck before dashing outside - practically falling- and jumping into my jeep; driving away, a grin still on my face. I just couldn't believe how today turned out.

**Derek's POV**

As soon as Stiles left, I noticed two things

One, I felt cold and uneasy without him in my sight. A side effect of the mate thing. I still couldn't believe I finally found my mate. I grinned lightly at it, my eyes falling closed as I lay on my bed. Sure the kid was annoying at times, but there were some many things about him that I adored, believe it or not.

Two, we had not been alone. I was so wrapped up in Stiles, _My Mate_ (god that felt good to think about), and I hadn't realized until now that someone was watching us the entire time. I concentrated on the smell of the air, and it clicked. Scott had been listening...and if his heart rate was any indication he was not happy.

**There we go another chapter finished!**

**So Scott is not happy, not in the least. What will happen?**

**I not feeling my best on this chapter but hopefully you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! It really has made my day to receive so many good comments about my story.**

**I want to thank two people: **

**First of my lovely Beta: MetaphoricallyOfCourse**

**And Secondly a reviewer who gave a great idea for a future chapter: xXFreedom-ReaderXx**

**Anyway on to the story!**

**Chapter Three: Derek's POV**

Preparing myself for what I know would turn out into a fight; I walked down the stairs and headed outside to face Scott.

As soon as I stepped foot out of my house, Scott attacked me. The impacted rocketed me to the ground, my breath flying from my lungs in a huff. Scott was already transformed, and I could tell he was angry like no other. He was completely lost to the wolf, but that did not give him an excuse to disrespect me. Even though we were Betas, I was his dominant and he knew that. I left him with a few seconds of seeming to have power, before I attacked.

I snarled at him and kicked him off of me, and he landed a good few feet away. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him on the ground once-twice-three times. I towered over him, bearing my fangs and snarling.

I expected him to back down, but in instead he snarled right back. My grip on him tightening, claws digging into him. I growled at him again, forceful and dominant. This time he got the message. He let out a low growl but bared his neck- a sign of submission. I released him, his back hitting the ground. I straightened up and let myself fall away from the wolf before setting him with a glare.

"What the hell was that?" I yelled at him

"Don't even deny it! What the hell happened with you and Stiles? Stiles isn't gay! What the freak did you do to him? Are you trying to use him? Are you threating him? Huh?"

I slowly let a breath out, trying to relax to avoid shifting again.

Once I was calmer I told him what happened. Everything- well only the appropriate things.

At the end of the explanation, Scott sat down on the grass, trying to absorb everything that happened. He shook his head slightly before looking up at me.

"So you guys are mates?" he asked me hesitantly. I simply nodded "You love him." It wasn't a question, but I nodded anyway. I already knew all of what Scott had done was done because he wanted to protect Stiles- His best friend, and I admired it.

"Okay, I don't like it but I swear to god you as so much slightly hurt him, I'll kill you." His eyes flashed amber before going back to normal.

I raised an eyebrow and gave him the satisfaction of nodding any way.

**Stiles POV**

After making sure my window was open for when Derek showed up, I laid down my bed- reflecting on my night with dad. I hadn't realized just how much I had missed my father until after our evening had come to an end. Overall, the night went well. It was almost like when my mother was still alive.

The mere thought of her sent a shot of pain through my heart. I turned on my side, back facing the window. "Mom I miss you so much" I spoke to the empty room, a sigh escaping my mouth when I was met with the silence I had grown accustomed to.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm arms hugging me. I instantly recognized his scent, and I smiled gently. I turned around looked at him, feeling the heat he exuded warm my chest.

"Hey"

"You okay Stiles? I felt that spike of pain" Derek asked me worriedly.

"Yeah…I'm fi- wait. Woah. You can feel what I'm feeling?"

Derek stared at me, probably worried at the speed my mood changed, but continued.

"Yes it's a mate thing?" it sounded more like a question than answer.

"...That is AWESOME. Hey why can't I do that?" I asked rather annoyed that he seemed to have another cool ability and I didn't.

"You can't _yet_. Since you're only human your senses are weaker than mine, that and the fact that our bond is new. You will probably start sensing me more once we have sex for the first time. You know strengthen the bond." He explained as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. His eyes darted over my face, gauging my reaction.

"Oh." My face flushing with heat at his last few words. Derek chuckled deeply, but as soon as the chuckle ended he became tense. I looked up at him worried. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah… Scott was outside the entire time today in the afternoon…" He looked down unsure of my reaction. I tensed, I hadn't expected that.

I sucked in a breath. "Oh… um …what happened?"

"He wasn't…happy at first. We actually had to fight but afterwards I explained everything and seemed he seemed…okay with it." He told me tentatively.

I released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Okay that's good I guess. He'll probably want to talk to me tomorrow. That'll be a fun conversation."

Derek didn't respond but instead rolled us over so that he was hovering over me. He pressed his lips to mine with bruising force, quickly making me forget coherent thought. Using his knees he spread my legs open and settled between them, his thighs barely brushing mine. His lips were driving me crazy; he was driving me crazy. The smell of his cologne, his taste, and his body above me it was too much. I needed more. God did I need more.

I grabbed onto his shirt, pulling him even closer to me while wrapping my legs around his waist. Derek let out a loud growl and proceeds to nip and lick my neck, tearing a gasp from my throat and sending my head spinning. I reached for the hem of his T-Shirt and pulled it off, tossing it away carelessly. I traced every couture of his body slowly, his deliciously sculpted abs to his strong broad shoulders. He nipped an especially sensitive spot on my neck and had me moaning in pleasure. I ground my hips against his, finding out that he was enjoying this just as much as me.

I continued to rub our clothed erections together, needing more, but Derek abruptly pulled away from me sitting down near the end of the bed and breathing heavily. His eyes were screwed shut. I could tell he had shifted. I got up and went to sit in front of him and slowly raised my hand to caress his check. "It's okay Derek, you won't hurt me. It's me Stiles, your mate. Let the wolf go."

Slowly but surely he transformed back. He looked at me eyes filled with loved. "I have never heard of any one being able to do that"

"Do what?"

"Stop a shift"

I grinned at him and kissed him soundly in the mouth, but once again Derek pulled away- only this time he sniffed the air and let out a feral growl. He looked at me, his eyes no longer grayish green but electric blue.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked my voice thick with worry and panic, curious as ever.

He managed to growl out "Alpha." before he jumped out of the bed and towards the still open window. I scrambled after him, flailing slightly as I did.

"What are you doing Derek? Where are you going?"

He didn't answer my question, just glanced back and left me with a single command. "_Stay here, lock the window."_ before jumping out of the window into the dark night.

The last thing I saw was my mate, the love of my life, going towards two red orbs shinning from the woods. That's when the panic attack hit me.

**There you go another chapter finished!**

**Hopefully you liked!**

**The next chapter is going to start off at School after Derek gets shot by Kate.**

**After that chapter I don't think the story will follow the plot line of Teen Wolf.**

**Once again thank you for reading I hope I haven't let you down! **

**Please Review! xoxoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW! The response to my story has been amazing Thank you sooo much!**

**That means a lot to me.**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta as always!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf and there are some quotes and references from Episode 4: Magic Bullet but I own nothing and don't take credit for it.**

**Chapter Four Stiles POV**

Last night the love of my life left to go chase a psychotic killer werewolf. I haven't heard from him since. Predictably, I was too worried to sleep.

The 'what-if' scenarios playing in my head were just too distributing. Derek was only a Beta; he wouldn't be able to fight the Alpha alone and make it out well.

I slowly got out of bed, the pressure on my heart making the simple task almost impossible to do. I did my morning routine and headed downstairs for breakfast; my dad noticed my mood and frowned.

"You okay there Stiles?" He asked me worriedly, and I lifted my gaze to him and I could plainly see the worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, dad I'm fine. Probably just getting sick or something." I replied lowering my gaze to my untouched breakfast.

"Maybe, I heard you moan last night in your sleep. The cold is probably going to hit you hard**." **My face instantly turned beet red. Considering the fact that I did not sleep at all last night after Derek left, the moan he heard wasn't as…innocent as he thought.

"Y-y-yeah dad, it's probable. Well I got to go bye!" I rushed out of my seat tripping on my way up the stairs. I grabbed my book bag and raced back down and out to my jeep.

As a result of my embarrassing breakfast, I was early to school. The pain in my chest had not lessened, if anything it only got worse. Derek could be lying on the forest floor right now…bleeding….dying.

The single thought had tears brimming in my eyes. _'Stop it Stiles! You can't think like that. Have faith in your mate, he is fine_' I figured the more I repeated that, maybe I'd eventually believe it. My arms clutched at the steering wheel and my head fell to them, focusing on my breathing.

I jumped in my seat when I heard a knock on my window, and I turned to find Scott smiling at me, both hands in his pockets. I gathered my stuff and got of the jeep slowly.

"Hey man." I greeted him

"Hey Stiles." He paused briefly." So you and Derek huh?"

"Yeah…" My heart momentarily faltered and my mood dropped at the mention of his name; my chest once again aching. He stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern, which actually came as a surprise.

"Derek went after the Alpha last night. It was in the woods in front of my house. I haven't heard from him since. I'm really worried Scott."

"I'm sure he's fine. I mean, come on, it's Derek." He paused, looking ahead before continuing. "I got to go Stiles. Bye!" He walked off in the direction of Allison. _'Of course…sigh…' _I rolled my eyes and continued on to my locker.

The day passed too slowly for me. I just wanted to get home. I wanted to go search for my mate. When the final bell did ring I dashed to my jeep not even bothering to go to my locker, as I was trying to open the door of the car I suddenly felt my mate's presence. Looking around wildly I couldn't see him anywhere. _'Great now I'm going crazy'_

Pulling out of the parking space, I swore I felt Derek's presence again only this time it was even closer. And just like that Derek appeared in front of my jeep, barely being able to stand. I had to push the brake all the way to the floor to avoid hitting Derek. As soon as the car stopped Derek fell on to the floor.

Jumped out of the car, I ran towards my obviously injured mate. Scott having heard the commotion saw Derek and also approached.

"What the hell?" he tells me.

Scott and I kneeled in front of him, panic seizing me. He was deathly pale a strong contrast to his normally light tanned skin. His forehead was clammy, his face contorted in pain. He was breathing heavily "What's wrong Derek? What happened?"

"I was….I was shot." He groaned out. Those words made my throat close up.

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott asked him

"I …can't…It was a different kind of bullet. " You could tell every word hurt him.

"Like a silver bullet?" I asked even more worried now

"No Stiles!" He snapped at me. I flinched and his faced show that he instantly regretted snapping at me. By now there was a line of cars behind me, honking their horns insistently

He let out a painful groan, eyes flashing electric blue. A small gasp escaped my lips and Derek let out a whimper. I wasn't sure if it was because of my reaction or from the pain.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott shouted at my mate.

"That is what I'm trying to tell you I can't!" Derek replied eyes flashing between gray and blue. I pushed Scott aside and grabbed his face and kissed him.

"Derek its okay, you're okay. Come let's get you out of here." Me and Scott grabbed him and placed him in the passenger seat of my car.

He look at Scott and told him to find the bullet the Argents used on him because if he didn't he was going to die. I chocked back a sob and drove away.

Scott had told me to get Derek to the animal clinic and once we arrived, I helped him take off his jacket and shirt and helped him get as comfortable as he could get.

I texted Scott seeing if he found it yet and he told me he needed more time. I glanced down at his arm.

The bullet wound was gruesome on its own. The gaping hole was bleeding profoundly. The veins in his arm were jutted out and black and ran all the way up to his biceps.

"Oh Derek!" I started choking up, wishing I could hug him or kiss him without hurting him.

"Stiles its okay I'm fine" he tried to reassure me.

"No it's not Derek! You're dying! My mate is dying in front of me. I'm gonna lose you…" I continued to fight back tears.

"I'm not going to die Stiles. I'm not going to leave you not now, not ever. If Scott finds the bullet I'll live and if he doesn't I have a last resort." He cringed and groaned again. He lifted himself up and began to search through the cabinets.

"Last resort? What last resort? I asked

"You're gonna have to cut off my arm." He held up a saw.

"What? Derek I can't do that. No! No!" I started panicking again my head growing fuzzy.

"Why not?"

"Because of the cutting through the flesh, sawing through bone and especially the blood and your my mate Derek I can't cause you pain! Don't make me do this please!"

"Stiles if you don't do this I will die and you will die shortly after. A mate can't live if its mate is dead. You have to do this. For me please." He begged grabbing me and kissing me softly before pulling away and throwing up over the table, a gross black liquid. "Now you got to do it now" he told me still heaving.

"I-I-I can't i-"

"Just do it!" he yelled at me. I placed the saw to the place where the infection seemed to not have reached yet. My hands began to shake and Derek tensed, waiting for the pain, when we both heard Scott calling my name.

"Scott! Did you get it?" I asked anxious.

He put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a long gold bullet and gave it to Derek.

"What are going to do with it?" I asked. Derek seemed to get even paler, the dark circles around his eyes got darker and he swayed back and forth.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna…" Derek let go of the bullet and fell to the floor unconscious. As Scott hurried to find the bullet, I desperately tried to make Derek regain consciousness. "Come on Derek wake up! Derek you have to wake up!" I yell shaking his body. "Scott he isn't waking up! Oh God I think he's dead! Scott!" The tears once again flowing from my eyes. Scott was able to get the bullet and I did the only thing I could think of to wake Derek up.

"I'm sorry Derek" I proceeded to punch him in the jaw. I felt a searing pain in my hand but it worked he woke up, though I suspect the punch hurt me more than him.

I helped him get on his feet and took the bullet form Scott. He bit off the top of bullet and let out what seemed to be small herbs, the kind you find in a tea bag. He took a lighter from his back pocket and lit the contents. Sparks flew as soon as the flames hit the herbs, when the flames died out blue smoke appeared. Derek collected the herbs and inserted them in to the wound.

Derek's screams tore my heart, he fell on to the floor writhing in pain; I fell with him grabbing his hand even though it hurt like hell. His grip was so tight it felt like he was breaking my hand. I could see the infection curing itself; the veins in his arm returning to their normal color and the wound closing. When it healed, Derek was left panting and was trying to get up.

Once on his feet I hugged him close, letting a few tears seep out. He brought his face to mine and kissed me deeply, his arms around me tightening. I poured everything I was feeling into the kiss, knowing he was feeling it too. Scott's uncomfortable cough broke us up, and I stayed in his arms; my head on his chest his arms wrapped protectively around me.

"Are you okay?" Scott asked tentatively

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek retorted sarcastically, his face clear of emotion and body tense. Scott rolled his eyes.

"Okay, I saved your life, which mean you are going to leave me alone got it?" Scott told Derek angrily. Before Derek could respond I cut him off.

"Shut up Scott! For the love of god! Without Derek you're screwed. Stop being such an ass. All Derek wants to do is help and you keep pushing him away. You can't do this on your own. So just shut the fuck up." My outburst not only surprised Scott but myself and Derek too.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He looked at me; there was a glint in his eyes that left me feeling uneasy before he walked out of the clinic leaving me and Derek by ourselves.

I looked up at him "come on, let's go to my house." I told him tugging on his arm. The car ride home was silent, each one lost in our own thoughts. After checking that my father wasn't home I pulled into my drive way and turned off the car.

I sighed and turned to face Derek, only to find he was already looking at me.

"I almost lost you today. A day after finding out we were mates" I told him, my body slightly shaking.

"But you didn't Stiles. I'm here and I'm alive. "He told me reaching over to wipe the single tear that made its way down my cheek. I turned towards him and pulled him into a kiss. I moaned into the kiss having missed the feel of his lips against mine.

Even though he had not initiated the kiss he quickly took control. Derek nibbled on my bottom lip eliciting a groan from me. I broke away from the kiss and began a trail of kiss on his neck; I nibbled and sucked on his pulse point feeling proud when a hickey formed. I continued my assault on Derek's neck all the way up to his ear where I took his earlobe in my mouth and gently nibbled on it, hearing a low sexy growl from him. The growl only made my already hard dick even harder.

"Why don't we move this to the back hmmm?" I whispered in his ear as seductively as possible. My only respond was a loud growl as Derek proceeded to drag us both to the back. I ended up straddling his waist as he peppered my neck with kisses, the sensations were too much and I ground my hips against his causing us both to moan.

Derek removed my shirt and took my nipple in to his mouth, lightly biting and lapping it with his tongue.

"Oh god Derek!" I needed more. I began to move my hips quicker against his, and Derek threw his head back as he moaned. That simple sound drove me crazy. Derek forcefully grabbed my hips and as he started to move with me, making sure that our throbbing erections always made contact.

"Oh god Derek! It feels so good….Uh! Don't stop!'

"That's it Stiles. Tell me how good it feels. Who's the only one who can make you feel this way?" Derek all but growled out.

"Feels so good Derek! Only you can Derek…Oh god…only you… only you... mmmm I'm so close!"

"Me too stiles me too…uhhh."

Heat began to pool in lower abdomen and I know I was close and if the way Derek's breathing picked up was any indication, he was close too.

"Oh god! Ugh Derek!" I moaned as I came I my pants, completely worn out but completely satisfied.

Derek came right after me tensing and calling out my name loudly, and when he opened his eyes they were electric blue. I smiled softly and leaned in and kissed his lips making sure to be careful with his fangs. When I pulled back he was back to his normal self. He grabbed my neck and brought me for another kiss, this one much softer and filled with love, not with the previous lust.

We were so wrapped up in the bliss around us that when somebody knocked on the slightly fogged window we both jumped.

The person who knocked was my father. He looked at us.

I was shirtless.

Straddling Derek.

Face flushed, lips swollen.

And both panting for air.

CRAP!

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed! **

**Well there you go. Mr. Stilinski caught Stiles and Derek.**

**Send me your opinion: should the Sheriff accept Stiles/Derek or react badly? **

**Let me know! I'll update as soon as possible!**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WOW this is the longest chapter yet: 4,923 words! :O**

**Anyway Thank you to my wonderful Beta: ****MetaphoricallyOfCourse**** make sure to check out her stories!**

**The feedback on this story just continues to grow! I take every review seriously! It means a lot!**

******* A/N: So just to be clear things up a bit Derek is 22 in this fiction. The latest episode really got me thinking that if Kate and Derek were "history repeating" then Derek most likely was the same age as Scott when he met Kate so that puts him at 22 years old since the fire is said to have happened 6 years prior.**

**Chapter five: Derek POV.**

* * *

><p>Stiles' dad was staring back at us, Stiles' heartbeat quickening. He was on the way to another panic attack. Ignoring the Sheriff for a moment, I grabbed my mate's chin and made him look me in the eyes.<p>

"Shh baby it's gonna be alright. I'm here okay and I'm not going anywhere" kissing his forehead softly. Stiles nodding, he was still panicking but was slightly calmer. We turned back to his dad and I reached over and opened the door. He poked his head in, his face an unhealthy shade of red and his voice and tense and sharp.

"Compose yourselves and get inside NOW! Both of you!" He didn't yell but he must certainly did not sound happy. He slammed the door shut and headed inside.

"Oh god Derek! What are we going to do? He isn't happy…I can't do this… he's gonna hate me...I-I-I" he couldn't even talk anymore, the air warping itself in his lungs. I grabbed his face, stroking my thumbs against his cheeks.

"Stiles, he's your dad, he isn't going to reject his only son. I'm here we'll go through this together okay? I love you." I kissed him softly, trying to comfort him. He nodding slightly and whispered I love you too before reaching for his shirt and clambering out of the car. I followed, albeit more gracefully than him, and grabbed his hand, interlacing our fingers and giving him a light squeeze before opening the door to the house.

Mr. Stilinski was sitting at the kitchen table, his head on his hands, and looked up at when we entered the house. He motioned to the chairs in front of him, Stiles and I took the seats, our hands still together. I felt Stiles's leg bouncing rapidly under the table, and I let my stoic mask fall into place. My guard was always up, I never trusted anyone easily, not even the Sheriff.

The Sheriff sighed. "Okay…Stiles and...Hale. First off, Stiles since when the hell did my son turn gay? Second of all how long has this been going on and how old are you Hale, because I certainly know you are not under eighteen!" His face seemed to get even redder and his tone gruffer and angrier. I was going to speak but I got cut off by my mate's shaking voice.

"Dad, please just calm down okay." He pleaded. His father took a deep breath and nodded for his son to continue. "I've always been gay dad….sure I liked Lydia but that died down a while ago I just never told anyone." He took a gasp of air and gripped my hand hard and I rubbed soothing circle with my thumbs, glaring at the man for upsetting my mate.

"As for how long this is has been going on, we have been offically together for a day, but we have loved each other before then and he-"I cut him off at this point.

"I'm twenty-two, Sheriff." I answer, my voice hard, portraying no emotion. I felt my mate's discomfort at the tone in which I used, which was understandable since I haven't talked in this tone around him since we got together, well except when Scott had still come to trainings. The kid was so stubborn I practically had to constantly yell at him.

The sheriff's heart rate picked up and he jumped out of his chair, knocking it over in the process. Stiles flinched away and leaned toward me.

"Stiles are you crazy! You're sixteen! SIXTEEN! And you're dating him! He's Twenty-two! How could even consider going out with him! He's using you!" He screamed, Stiles's heart rate skyrocketed and he whimpered in fear. My eyes flashed blue, hoping the sheriff hadn't noticed, a growl building in my chest but I suppressed it. I knew he was just being protective of his only son but it still made me angry seeing my mate this upset.

"I love him dad and he loves me dad! That's why! He isn't using me!" Stiles spoke trying to stand up to his father. I wanted to get involved but I knew this was something they needed to work out between themselves.

"You don't know what love is Stiles. I-I-I just can't understand, I can't. I'm sorry." It was the last thing he said before leaving the house and driving off; leaving me to comfort my mate.

**~~Time Skip: Stiles POV~~**

It had been a month since the day the confrontation with my father happened. I can't say his reaction surprised me, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't hurt. We became distant. He would only talk to me when necessary and it broke my heart, leaving Derek to comfort me on an almost nightly basis. My dad came up to me one day and told me he didn't care that I was gay but he couldn't understand, he couldn't accept that I was with Derek. He said didn't like it but he would put up with it. After that he would talk to me more, and eventually things went almost back to normal. He didn't like when Derek came over, even though he scarcely did, and didn't like it even more when I went over his house; but he dealt with it and kept his comments to himself. The only indication he would give that he wasn't happy was the change of facial color.

Ever since the day at the clinic, when Derek was shot with wolfs bane, me and Scott have become distant. He hasn't sought me out and honesty I haven't given him much thought. When he began to avoid me I gave up on reaching out to him. He even stopped coming to training with Derek. Derek tried to reach him too but stopped trying when Scott continued to avoid him as well. My extra time has been occupied with Derek. Derek and I have gotten so much closer in this one month. Even though it should be impossible, I love him more and more with each passing day.

I don't have to hide myself when I am with him and neither does he. When we are alone he is so sweet and tender; a complete contrast to his gruff demeanor he shows to the rest of the world. Hell, I even told him my first name, and to his credit he didn't laugh, well at least when I was around. He talked to me about his family, though I always felt he left something out but I didn't want to push him into telling me something he didn't want to. I told him about my mother in return; which resulted in me crying…again. _'This crying for everything thing is getting old. I swear I'm gonna turn to a girl…I don't think Derek will like it too much, he seems to enjoy my current body parts just fine….'_

Shaking my head slightly, I brought myself back to reality. As of today the full moon was just a few days away and today was my one month anniversary with Derek. Smiling, I got out of my bed and made my way to the shower. Satisfied that I was clean, I wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way to my closet.

A pair of strong warm arms wrap around my waist and Derek nuzzled my neck lightly, his rough stubble making shivers run down my spine.

He took my earlobe in his mouth, nibbling it, and whispered "Happy Anniversary. I love you."

"Mmmm…. Happy Anniversary Derek. I love you too...so so much" I whispered back while pushing my backside against the growing bulge in his pants, earning a growl from deep within his chest. He spun me around so quickly it made my head spin and planted a firm kiss on my eagerly awaiting lips. I moaned slightly, melting into his embrace.

As quickly as it started it ended, but it left us both gasping for breath.

"Well, that is a fine ass way to start the day!" I joked

"Shut up Stiles." Derek chuckled planting a small peck on cheek and walked towards the bed, sitting down.

I turned back to my closet in search of what to wear, I asked Derek if he had anything planned for today.

"As a matter of fact I do, come to my house after school okay?"

"Sure, should I bring something?" I asked him curious as to what he could be planning.

"Just a sweater, it might get cold." He said.

I was about to drop my towel, but turned towards him, blushing furiously.

"Umm…I-I-I'm gonna g-go change." I stuttered while making my way to the bathroom, catching Derek's bark of laughter just before I closed the door, only resulting in my blush becoming darker.

* * *

><p>After school I made my way to Derek's house. I could feel that he was nervous, even if it was just a slight buzzing emotion in my head.<p>

I parked my jeep alongside his Camaro, that car was just too sexy, and waved at my mate who was sitting on the steps of the burnt porch clearly waiting for me. Grabbing my sweater from the back, I dashed outside. Derek came up to me and gave me a small kiss, and interlaced our fingers and tugged on my hand.

"Come on" was all he said as he led me into the woods surrounding his home.

The walk through the woods was filled with comfortable silence; neither one of us needing to fill the quietness with mindless chatter. As we continued to walk deeper into the woods, I noticed that he had not brought anything with him that might give me some indication of what he planned. I shrugged, figuring I'd find out soon enough.

Out of nowhere Scott popped in my thoughts again. I missed my best friend, even if he was a shitty friend as of late. I figured he'll talk to me when he wanted to talk to me. Deciding to stop chasing Scott left me with considerable amount of time to spend with my hunky mate and I took advantage of that.

I had been so lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed we had stopped walking until Derek told me.

"We're here"

I took a moment to take in my surroundings. We had stopped at this clearing. The trees were still green unlike the trees further back; the sun peeking from the leaves. In the middle of the clearing was a blanket with a picnic basket in the middle, on the basket I noticed what seemed to be a piece of paper on top.

I spun around to face Derek. His eyes trying to read my face, before a smile lit his face, most likely after registering my emotions. I pulled him to me and kissed him gently and whispered my thanks to him. I couldn't believe he did this.

I grabbed a hold of his hand and practically dragged him with me to the blanket, his laughter filled my ears and made my heart stutter.

We sat down on the blanket facing each other and Derek handed me the note. It read:

_My Dearest Stiles_

_This past month has been amazing. You brought me happiness in the life that only contained hate, sadness and guilt. When my family died, including Laura, I felt like dying. I had no reason to live; everyone I ever held close was gone. I was alone. But then you can into my life and the first time I smelt you, the first time I saw you, I knew you were my mate. I tried to push you away to avoid you getting hurt. My life was, is, too dangerous and I can't lose you. But no matter what I did, you always stuck with me and Scott. You didn't reject us for what we were, you accepted us. I fell in love with you more and more every day. The day you confessed your love, I couldn't deny it any longer; I couldn't stay away from you anymore. I am so glad that I did not reject you. I'm sorry I don't always tell you that I love you, that I don't always express my feelings to you, but always know that I do love you and I will forever be yours. I love you Genim 'Stiles' Stilinski._

_Happy Anniversary, love._

_Forever yours,_

_Derek _

I put the note down and hugged Derek with all my might and kissing him, sweetly and soft. I pulled away, making sure our foreheads and nose were touching, looking into his beautiful eyes I told him,

"I love you too so, so much Derek Hale. Thank you." I kissed his lips, smiling when I felt him smile into the kiss. He opened the basket and brought out a couple of sandwiches, my favorite kind, and a couple of sodas.

The food wasn't romantic, but it was Derek and me, and it was perfect.

We at slowly, stealing kisses once and while and talking about anything.

By the time we were done the sun had begun to set, and once the leftover food was put away, we lay down; our legs intertwined my head on Derek's chest and he had his arms wrapped around me. I felt him kiss my forehead and looked up at him, when he looked down I pulled him for a kiss. Derek rolled us over so I was on my back he was hovering over me, never breaking the kiss. He nipped at my bottom lip and I opened my mouth, inviting him in. His tongue clashed with mine in a sensual dance. He tasted every crevice of my mouth. Derek grabbed a hold of my hips, possessively. I pushed my hips forward wanting, needing, more. Derek growled deeply making a shiver run down my spine and my arousal only grew more. Derek broke the kiss, panting, and eyes electric blue.

"Stop Stiles."

"No Derek, I want you please!" I begged

"No, you don't understand, it's more complicated than that." He said, moving to get off of me. Confused, I sat up, waiting for him to continue.

"If we go further, there is no going back. I will mark you as mine, the wolf will come out and I don't know how he will act. You will officially become my mate. All I can tell you is that this will not be gentle once he takes over." He told me, eyes down cast.

"Derek, I'm already yours. This is just making it official. I would never leave you. It hurts me to be separated from you. I love you and I trust you AND the wolf. I know you won't hurt me. Please don't make me wait any longer." I practically begged and when Derek met my eyes I knew there was nothing left to discuss. I practically threw myself on him and attacked his mouth.

**Derek POV**

I chuckled at my mate's eagerness and pressed my lips harder against Stiles', bringing him to once again lie on the blanket. I broke away from the kiss to allow Stiles' to breath and began kissing along his jaw earning moans as I went. I nipped his pulse point sucking on it until a bright hickey formed on his skin, soon to be the place where my bite would go. I removed Stiles' shirt throwing somewhere, not really caring at this point.

"Oh God Derek, I want you so bad, "Stiles moaned, I could feel his length hardening as he thrust upward against me. The sensation caused me to growl lowly. I trailed my fingers down Stiles' body sending shivers up my mate's body causing him to once again grind against me, earning a loud moan. I continued to kiss down Stiles' collarbone and took my younger mate's nipple within the confines of my mouth. I swirled my tongue around it and bit it very gently, savoring the shiver I felt go through stiles body. I took a large inhale, relishing the scent of Stiles' sweet arousal, my eyes flashing cold blue for the briefest of moments.

I continued his way down my lover's body stopping at the boy's faint abs tracing the lines with my tongue. Stiles could only whimper. Once I got to the waistband of his jeans I nipped and lick along it, leaving another hickey on his hip.

"Please Derek, I need more!" Stiles gasped out as he reached and and grabbed hold of my hair. More than eager to please him I removed the jeans slowly, taking my time to kiss very bit of skin that was uncover.

"Stop teasing me Derek please" Stiles begged and I couldn't let my mate be unhappy. I ripped his boxers off, letting the boy's stiff erection free.

I grabbed the base of his dick, smiling at the stuttering gasp that escaped from the boy. I stroked him slowly before encasing him with my mouth. My eyed rolled to the back of my head. He tasted so sweet. I paid extra attention to his head adding slight pressure to the slit. Stile let out a whimper and gasped my name. He tried to thrust up. I removed myself from his dick

"No, No stiles you have to stay still" I teased him and he let out an unimpressive growl.

"I will once you stop teasing" he retorted. I grabbed his dick again licking his underside from base to tip before swallowing him again.

"Yess..." stiles hissed above me and I let out a moan making Stiles' buck his hips again. I continued to go up and down, changing speeds and hollowing my cheeks.

"Ahh…Oh shit! Yes Derek …I'm so close…please!" my mate whimpered from below me. I increased my speed while reaching to play with his balls. I took him as deep as possible, stroking what I couldn't take and felt him tense.

"Oh…god …Derek…I'm gonna cum." Stiles moan out, his hips bucking. I suddenly felt him release into my mouth. I swallowed everything he gave me and made my way up his lightly sweaty body so we were face to face again. He had his eyes closed in pure bliss, breathing heavily. I kissed him, shoving my tongue in his moist heat. I left so spot untouched. Stiles moaned pitifully, his length hardening again against my stomach.

What surprised me though was that somehow Stiles had managed to flip us over so that he was straddling me, his ass on the bulge in my pants. Groaning, I thrust upwards prompting stiles to whisper out my name in ecstasy. He leaned over licked the outside of my ear, blowing softly and whisper "It's your turn now."

He kissed my jaw and nipped his way down my neck. I could feel his hands on the hem of my shirt and he slowly took it off carelessly. He placed open mouth kiss all the way down to the waist band of my too-tight jeans. I groaned at the sensation, bucking my hips forward, showing him what I wanted.

"Someone's eager." Stiles chuckled against the skin on my skin. I growled in response, pushing my hips forward once more. I heard his heartbeat quacking as he fumbled with my belt, he unbuttoned me and did the hottest thing I had ever seen in my pulled my zipper down with his teeth, eyes locking with mine. I groaned at the sight, closing my eyes; only to have them snap open as he removed my boxers and take my engorged member in his hot little mouth. Nothing could compare to the sight of Stiles' swollen lips wrapped around my arousal; the sight itself almost making me cum.

"Fuck Stiles! That's it baby. .. I love seeing your…ugh….lips around me…you. Oh god….look so sexy" I moan out.

I thrust upwards, hitting the back of Stiles' throat. Growling low, I could feel the wolf on edge , it wanted to play with its mate, but I manage to keep it at bay. Stiles' moaned around my cock as he sucked in his cheeks and I knew if I didn't stop him I going to cum.

I reached down and grabbed his head, pulling him upwards.

"Stiles you need to stop baby, I wanna be inside your tight heat when I come" Stiles looked up at and gave one final lick before kissing me on the mouth. I felt his need to control the kiss and let him.

It had been a while since Stiles had reined control for a kiss. Stiles tongue shyly enters my mouth and I met his. I smiled in to the kiss at his enthusiasm.

I flipped us over again, knowing that I couldn't wait any longer to be inside him. I broke the kiss and brought three fingers to his mouth, rubbing his lips softly.

"Suck." I practically growled out, smirking when I saw the red seeping into his cheeks, before he obediently took my fingers into his mouth.

When I felt that my fingers were slick enough, I made my way down and spread his gorgeous ass cheeks. I saw his ring of muscles; I licked the rim lightly inserting my tongue as far I could.

"Fuck Derek!... so good!" I took my finger and pushed it in, when I felt stiles tense I kissed him, telling him to relax. I let out a groan as I shoved another finger and then another into his tight heat when he screamed my name, my ego inflating greatly.

I pressed my fingers deep and crooked them to the left earning myself mewling noise form deep within his throat. When I thought he was ready I removed my fingers, Stiles moaning in disappointment. I kissed him and lined up my dick to his stretched hole.

"I'm sorry, it's gonna hurt Stiles." I told him, hating this part of our joining.

"I know but please I want you!" he begged, sounding needy and breathy. I slowly entered my length into his tight hole and he wrapped his legs around my waist. I growled feeling the heat slowly surround me, and watched his face contoured in pain. Stopping, I asked him "Are you alright? We can st-Shit stiles!" Stiles had pushed me into him using legs, causing my vision to fuzz out.

"Don't move. Give me a minute please." he managed to choke out, his face twisted in pain and panting. I didn't move, waiting patiently as he got used to everything.

"Okay move." Stiles said punctuating his statement with a grind of his hips. I lost it. The wolf took over. I grabbed his hips forcefully, my claws digging into the soft flesh; not deep enough to draw blood. I removed myself almost completely and slammed back into the warm body beneath me taking pleasure in Stiles scream as he cried out for more. I leaned over so that I could attack Stiles neck but continued to pound mercilessly into my lover.

"Fuck… so good Derek….more…ah …please" Hearing Stiles' plea made me lose any last strand of control I had. I slammed even harder and faster into the boy, and I grabbed his dick and pumped him in rhythm to my erratic thrusts. Stiles screamed in pleasure, writhing under me, pleading for more.

I continually growled, unable to form any trace of an articulate statement.

"Oh Derek I'm gonna cum! Faster please…..ah…OH god…don't stop!" I felt him tighten around me and he came in spurts, coating our chests in white.

The combination of seeing Stiles' come so undone by me, smelling his scent and him tighten around my member, triggered my own release. I threw my head back and howled loudly. I leaned over and sank my fangs into the junction where Stiles' neck met his shoulder.

Both of us were trying to take in as much oxygen as we would. I slipped out of his tight heat and smirk at the whimper my mate made at the loss.

I turned as to both to the side, my arm wrapped around his waist and lapped at the mark.

"Mmmh… I love you Derek." Stiles whispered, clearly falling asleep.

"I love you too." I told him gently. I held him for a while longer before deciding it was time to head home, before it got too dark outside.

I got up and took in Stiles' appearance. I saw the bruises appearing on his hips where my hand had held on to him, he had several hickeys on his body, my mark was a nasty purple and a couple of drops of blood leaked from it.

The bite wouldn't turn him, a beta _couldn't_ turn someone, but it would allow Stiles to feel my emotions like I already did. It would also allow me to sense when he was in danger, something I greatly appreciated. I got dressed and helped dress Stiles, stretching and reveling at the welcome burning in my calves.

I stuffed the blanket in the basket and hung it on my arm. I bent down and gathered Stiles in my arms and carried him to my house.

**Scott POV**

I was sitting in my room when I heard a fierce howl come from the woods. Instinctively I knew it was Derek's but I also knew that he had claimed Stiles.

I shook my head angrily. My best friend would never go out with him…never. Something just didn't click for me.

The afternoon I confronted Derek I gave in because I knew I could never win a match against him by myself. At the clinic I got to see them interact for a bit and I admit Stiles seemed to consent the relationship but I still got a funny feeling about the whole situation.

I avoided Stiles to avoid getting him into trouble with Derek, not knowing the extent of his control over him. I had stopped going to training with Derek to allow me more time to figure out how to get Stiles back, and eventually he and Derek stopped contacting me all together- I figure it's Derek's way to isolate Stiles form everyone.

My worry grew increasingly and tonight was the last straw. I knew there was no other option than the one I found myself doing. I couldn't stop Derek by myself, so I had to get help from the only other werewolf I knew. I killed me to do it, but I had to go to the Alpha.

I didn't realize the danger I was putting Stiles in at the time.

**I really like this chapter, hope everyone does too!**

**Just to be clear Scott isn't trying to hurt Stiles, he genuinely believes that Derek has tricked or threatened his best friend into a relationship and is only doing what he thinks is best. **

**Am the only one that is completely freaking out over the final episode! Derek is the alpha but he was this crazy look in his eyes! gah! i'm gonna die i swear!**

**Please Review! Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Break Up Part One

**Hey guys! This chapter six. This chapter will take place in three main parts. I hope you like it.**

**Once again a big thanks to my Beta: ****Guitargirl214. Thank you so much! I really enjoy having you as a beta.**

**********Last chapter took place on Friday and this chapter will take place on Saturday and Sunday.**

****** There will be part that is marked to listen to it with a song which I wrote in bold right before it begins. The song just makes it more…captivating if you will.**

**Chapter Six: The Break Up Part One~~ Stiles POV**

* * *

><p>I woke up, noticing that I wasn't wearing a shirt and had on a pair of Derek's pajama pants. I paused, feeling a warm weight on my midsection. Shaking the remaining sleep from my eyes, I looked down and saw Derek's arm wrapped around my waist and smiled, I snuggled closer to him. The slight movement made the dull ache in my lower back flare.<p>

I winced and slowly, in hopes of not waking up the body next to me, I removed his arms from my waist and got off the bed, glad that his bed wasn't one of those squeaky ones.

The walk to the bathroom was painfully slow but when I made it I looked at myself in the mirror. There were bruises on my hips and hickeys literally all over my body. Last night had been amazing. The closeness I felt with Derek, was…well it can't be described. I looked at the bite mark on my neck, glad it didn't look too bad.

I made my way to the bedroom once I was done using the bathroom and smiled at the sight in front of me. Derek was still sleeping, arm over his eyes, slightly snoring. He looked so peaceful, like all the worries in the world had just disappeared. It pained me that Derek always carried this look of sadness in his eyes. Even though Derek was happy around me, laughing and smiling, the underlying sadness and pain remained there. It made me mad that I couldn't take it away from him. I knew how much the death of his family had affected him and the sudden death of his sister had killed him. I don't think anyone can fully recover after going through that.

Sighing, I slid back in the bed, feeling only slightly guilty when Derek woke up, humming in content when he wrapped his arms around me once more.

"Hi," I whispered craning my head to give him a peck.

"Hey. How are you feeling, mate?" concern laced thickly in his voice.

"Sore," I felt a pang of guilt enter my body, though I knew that I wasn't the one feeling guilty. "Hey, I didn't say I didn't like it. Last night was amazing and the soreness only reminds me of the most amazing night of my life," I told him, turning around so we were chest to chest, I looked up into his eyes so he could see the truth of my words.

He smiled at what I said, before leaning down and softly capturing my lips.

"What time is it anyways?" I mumbled against his lips.

"Almost noon," he mumbled against my lips, also not wanting to break the contact. I let the words sink in.

"SHIT!" I screamed. I broke the kiss and got up from the bed as quickly as possible. Falling down on the floor, I scramble to get my clothes which were on Derek's desk. Derek jumped up after my initial reaction, surprised and on alert.

"What is it Stiles!" He asked, trying his damndest to figure what got me upset.

"Derek! I didn't go home last night! My father must be worried sick! You know how he feels about our relationship!" I told him, angry at myself for not thinking of calling him last night; in my defense Derek wore me the hell out. Now that I think about it, I don't even remember leaving the woods!

"Stiles!" I ignored him, having a fight with my shoes that didn't seem to want to get on my feet. I felt him grab my shoulders, shaking me slightly, "Stiles, it's okay. I called him last night after I carried you here," he told me, laughter and amusement present in his stormy grey eyes.

I slumped against the floor, "Well, why didn't you tell me that before?" annoyed that he let me make a fool of myself.

"Well, considering all the opportunities you left me talk…." He trailed of sarcastically rolling his eyes. I blushed and smiled sheepishly. Derek only laughed at my expense.

"Well either way, I should get home. My dad probably isn't happy either way," my voice laced with disappointment. I stood up and kissed him on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling us close. I broke away. "I love you so much, last night was perfect," I told him, hoping he could he feel my love.

He smiled and kissed me again. "I love you too Stiles. So, so much. I am coming over tonight, okay?" I nodded as we pulled apart and he swatted my butt earning himself a glare which I'm sure was not nearly as impressive as the 'murderous-glare' he normally gave.

I walked to my jeep, turning around to wave one last time to my mate leaning against the front door, and drove off hoping I wasn't in too much trouble.

**~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****Derek POV~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~******

Shaking my head at Stiles' unique antics, I headed back inside to change. I picked my signature black jeans, a light gray T-shirt and of course my leather jacket. With nothing to do, I decided that I would go to the local hardware store to buy supplies. I've wanted to start rebuilding my house. I figure for now that was the best I could do for my family. Restore their home, their last resting place.

Going shopping took longer than expected and as I got into my midnight black Camaro, I noticed it was five o'clock already.

"Well I guess I won't start today." I mumbled to myself.

Arriving at my house, I shut off the car and just sat there. I stared at my decrepit house. I was never really given time to mourn my loss. My family was really gone. My sister, mother, father, everyone. I slammed my fist against the steering wheel, my breaths coming out in puffs. The guilt was heavy enough that I didn't notice another hour had gone by.

Composing myself, I made my back in to the house intending on working out. I changed out of my clothes into an old pair of loose sweats and headed to the living room entrance where my pull-up bar was installed on the wall. I turned on my IPod dock and picked '_Bullet with Your Name' __by 'Scars of Life'_ to listen to. I jumped up and began my set of 100 pull-ups.

"Fifty… fifty one…fifty two…" I stopped. The smells in the air changed. There was another scent. I sniffed the air more carefully trying to recognize it. Then it clicked.

I ran outside hoping that I would catch him. I yanked the front door open but no one was outside; however on the on door was a note and in the front of me on the floor was a slashed T-shirt. I instantly recognized the shirt to be Stiles'. I snatched the note praying that it would prove me wrong. That it wasn't from the person I thought, in the back of my mind it might be. The note only contained a few lines:

**_Derek Hale,_**

**_I will give you one last chance to leave your mate and join my pack but_**

**_if you do not accept this offer, I will kill your mate myself._**

**_You have three days to decide._**

**_Sincerely,_**

**_The Alpha._**

"Damn it!" I yelled punching the wall, watching as the wood cracked and clattered to the ground from the force.

I knew my howl last night would alert the alpha to the fact I had a mate but I didn't think he'd know who! How the _fuck_ did he find out!

I ran towards the wood, shifting, hoping to be able to catch his scent and trace him. I was a good ways into the forest when the scent just disappeared but not before I caught another familiar scent mixed with his. A bloodcurdling, feral growl made its way out of my throat. I felt anger at the betrayal, anger at the person threatening my mate, and a heart crushing sadness at what I knew I had to do.

I fell to my knees, small pathetic whimpers escaping my throat. I could not protect my mate….

**~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****Stiles POV~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~******

My dad was upset, as expected, but he didn't react as badly as I thought. He basically just told me to not let it happen again because next time, things won't be as easy. I decided to spend the day with him to make it up to him. We watched a few movies and I helped him with dinner. When we were eating I felt Derek's grief and sadness. Those emotions weren't new to me. He was grieving for his family again. I sighed.

Around six- thirty, I made my up to my room. I slipped out my clothes and picked a pair of flannel pants, opening the window for when Derek came.

I had just laid down on my bed when I suddenly felt a flash of uncontrollable anger past through me proceeded by a heartbreaking sadness. I instantly knew this was Derek but this wasn't like before this was more intense. Worried I pulled out my phone intending to call him to make sure he was okay when I received a text from said wolf.

_Can't come tonight. Sorry. Don't call or text._

_D_

I frowned in confusion. Did I do something wrong? I didn't know what to think, but I knew I had to give him his space no matter how much it killed me inside. I curled into bed feeling wave after wave of emotions coming from him. My body, too worn out from the emotional onslaught, eventually fell asleep.

My sleep was restless at best. As I woke up, I groaned, but eventually got out of bed. I checked my phone in hopes that Derek had texted me some time during the night. Nothing.

Sighing, I took an Adderall and made my way to my laptop, wanting to do some werewolf research that I have been neglecting lately.

I looked at website after website, either finding stuff I already knew or completely useless crap. I spun around in my chair, feeling the effects the medicine. I got up and started pacing back and forth, my mind racing at its usual pace with most of my thoughts focusing on Derek.

I sat on my bed and placed my head in my hands, my thoughts drifting to Scott. I wonder what he had been up to lately. The full moon was only a couple days away now. I began to worry about how he was going to handle his transformation, considering he was completely ignoring me and Derek now; there was no one to help him. I felt guilt settle into my gut but I made it go away. I had no reason to be guilty I tried to contact him so had Derek and he never made an effort to respond.

My thoughts traveled on to my father who was working now. I always wondered and worried about him when he was working. The fact that there was the risk that he could die scared the crap out me. He was all I had left…

Groaning in frustration, I headed down stairs for something to eat. I invaded my refrigerator and finally settled on making a sandwich and drinking milk….out of the carton...of course there is no way better to drink milk.

I chuckled remembering the time when milk had led to a very heated make-out session with Derek.

* * *

><p><em>I sat on the grass watching Derek wash his car…okay so I was watching Derek's muscles ripple as he washed the car. He was shirtless at per my request. I turned my head to the side paying special attention that that perfect ass of his, jumping in surprise when he spoke.<em>

"_You know, I wouldn't mind if you helped," He told me, never turning around but I heard the smile in his tone. I jumped up, a brilliant plan in mind. _

_I walked towards him, noticing him turning his head slightly, trying to see what I was up to. I wrapped my arms around his waist and leaned into him. My hands trailed up his abs to his shoulders and back down; tracing the small line of hairs that disappeared into his pants earning myself a faint growl. I leaned up and whispered in his ear._

"_Mmmm I have a better idea," he tensed, waiting for me to continue. "How about I…. get something to drink," releasing him when he spun around, and his jaw dropped before snapping it closed, he just continued to stare at me._

_Laughing, I walked off into the house, searching for something to drink. I grabbed his milk and began to chug it. Turning around as I heard shuffling, I found Derek staring at me, his eyes that glowing blue when he was particularly…excited. Gulping, I placed the carton on countertop, faintly aware of the small trail of milk that made its way down my chin. Growling, Derek walked up to me. The milk by now was at my neck and Derek leaned down and licked the trail from my neck to my chin. I moaned but it was muffled when Derek pressed his lips against mine…_

* * *

><p>I was startled out of the memory, when my phone rang. I check the ID to find that it was Derek calling me. Excited, I answered the phone straight away.<p>

"Hey!" I answered, feeling happier than before.

"_Hi,"_ was all he said, his voice monotonous. My mood went back down.

"What's wrong?"

"_Come to my house, now,"_ He told me, ignoring my question. I frowned.

"Um, okay. I'll see you in a bit. I love you," Hoping that would make him feel better from whatever it was that had him down.

"Fine," and he hung up. I stared at the phone. Derek always returned the sentiment, no matter what. A bad feeling settled in the pit of my stomach. Feeling uneasy but knowing that Derek was waiting, I left my half-finished sandwich, grabbed my keys and left the house.

On my way to Derek's house I tried seeing if I could get a reading on Derek's emotions. That could help me decipher what was troubling him. I saw the house coming up and saw Derek on the porch, his head in his hands. I parked the car.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

**Song: Understanding (Wash it all away!) By Evanescence**

_**"You hold the answers deep within your own mind.  
>Consciously, you've forgotten it.<br>That's the way the human mind works.  
>Whenever something is too unpleasant, too shameful for us<br>to entertain, we reject it.  
>We erase it from our memories.<br>But the imprint is always there."**_

Stiles got out of the car, his heart racing as the foreboding feeling grew. Derek got up from his place, face serious; no emotion was portrayed in his face or in his eyes. His body was tense and his normally graceful movement was rigid as he made his way to Stiles.

**(Can't wash it all away)  
>(Can't wish it all away)<br>(Can't hope it all away)  
>(Can't cry it all away)<strong>

Stiles smiled and leaned up to kiss the older male. The werewolf turned his head, heart clenching when he saw the look of hurt flash through the brunette's face.

_**The pain that grips you  
>The fear that binds you<br>Releases life in me**_

"Hi," was all the younger of the two could think of saying. He was hurting at the fact that his boyfriend was acting so strange. The eyes that always contained love and warmth around him were now guarded and cold.

_**In our mutual  
>Shame we hide our eyes<br>To blind them from the truth  
>That finds a way from who we are<br>Please don't be afraid**_

"Stiles…" the older male paused. "It's over."

The words hung in the air and time seemed to stop. Stiles' breath hitched, cold seizing the younger male's heart.

"Wh-what?" Stiles' asked. He felt his heart breaking, not sure if he had heard him right.

_**When the darkness fades away  
>The dawn will break the silence<br>Screaming in our hearts  
>My love for you still grows<br>This I do for you  
>Before I try to fight the truth my final time<strong>_

"It's over," Derek repeated, words cold and his face hard. He showed no signs of joking, no signs of even _caring_ about the pain he was inflicting on the smaller boy. He turned his head away from Stiles, not being able to bear the pain that was now heavily present on his face.

_**"We're supposed to try and be real.  
>And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real."<strong>_

"I don't understand. Derek, why are you doing this? I love you. Please," The brunette sucked in a shuddering breath. "Did I do something?" he didn't bother hiding the tears that were flowing down his cheeks as he tried to get Derek to talk to him, so he could understand _why_.

_**Can't wash it all away  
>Can't wish it all away<br>Can't cry it all away  
>Can't scratch it all away<strong>_

Derek turned back to him. "I know you do but this is for the best. I didn't mean for it to go this far. It was a _mistake_," He said the final word as if it was a curse, bitter in his mouth, vile.

Stiles crumpled to the floor. "Wh-what? A mistake? No, you love me, I know you do," He choked out.

_**Lying beside you  
>Listening to you breathe<br>The life that flows inside of you  
>Burns inside of me<br>Hold and speak to me  
>Of love without a sound<strong>_

Derek looked down at the man on the floor. "Yes, a mistake. It was all a lie."

The boy was now fully sobbing, not understanding what was happening or why.

"But last night you claimed me. You said you loved me," He gasped out, the words barely understandable as he wrapped his arms around himself.

_**Tell me you will live through this  
>And I will die for you<br>Cast me not away  
>Say you'll be with me<br>For I know I cannot  
>Bear it all alone<strong>_

"A lie, Stiles. A _lie_. You'd be surprised at how well I can lie. I used you." He shrugged "I didn't mean for you to get hurt but there is nothing I can do about it now."

_**"You're not alone, honey."  
>"Never... Never."<strong>_

"No! No! No! Derek, please! I'll do anything, just please don't do this, please!" Stiles begged, his ears ringing, his heart clenching, his lungs didn't seem to be an able to get enough oxygen. He reached out trying to grab the elder, who simply stepped away.

"_Please_…"

_**Can't fight it all away  
>Can't hope it all away<br>Can't scream it all away  
>It just won't fade away, No<strong>_

"I just called you to tell you that. I figured it was time to end this act. It was a burden," Stiles looked up in surprise at the words. They sounded so unlike him. The elder was not finished though. "You were a…distraction." Stiles couldn't even understand the words anymore.

_**Can't wash it all away  
>Can't wish it all away<br>Can't cry it all away  
>Can't scratch it all away<strong>_

The beta spoke, his voice getting impossibly colder. "You need to go now." He watched the broken male below him, crying. He felt the tears pool in his own eyes, his own heart breaking. He inhaled, turning his head, blinking furiously, willing the tears to wait until Stiles had left. He squared his shoulders. "_GO_!" he shouted forcefully.

_**(Can't fight it all away)  
>(Can't hope it all away)<br>Can't scream it all away  
>Ooh, it all away<br>Ooh, it all away**_

Stiles scrambled to his car, vision blurring, barely able to breathe. He felt like he was slowly dying. He needed to get out of here. He couldn't do this. He turned the ignition on, surprised that he was able to do that, and drove away, sobbing and in pain.

_**"But the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten."  
>"God, please don't hate me"<strong>_

He didn't notice the werewolf falling to his knees, sobbing and clutching at his own chest, feeling exactly what Stiles did and more.

_**"Because I'll die if you do."  
>"Because I'll die if you do."<br>"Because I'll die if you do." **_

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the elder man whispered. "It's for the best," he whispered and then, he fell to the floor, broken.

_**"Because I'll die if you do."**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know you hate me…yes I hate myself<strong>

**I literally cried while writing this. **

**I'm sure you all figured out why Derek did what he did.**

**Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 6: The Break Up Part TwoStiles

_**Thank you to Guitargirl214 for being my beta.**_

**Chapter Six: The Break Up Part Two Stiles POV:**

**What Hurts the Most by the Rascal Flats.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house<br>That don't bother me  
>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out<strong>_

I couldn't breathe, I could barely see, I could barely talk. The ache in my chest was unbearable. I felt like Derek had reached in my chest and yanked my heart out. I don't know how I was even able to get home. As soon as the door was opened I crumbled on the floor, my eyes stinging as the tears continued to flow. I sobbed and sobbed; wishing, hoping, _praying _that this was just a nightmare, though deep in my heart, I knew it wasn't.

_**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me<br>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
>But that's not what gets me<strong>_

I don't know how long I stayed there lying in a pool of my own tears. I knew I had to get up, get away from the door in case my father came home; I didn't want him to see me like this.

I went upstairs to my room, crawling up the steps. I threw myself on the bed and hugged a pillow to my chest.

_**What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do<strong>_

"Why!" I screamed into the empty room. Hugging the pillow closer as sobs rocked throughout my body. My throat was raw, my eyes practically swollen shut and the pain was overwhelming.

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
>But I'm doin' It<br>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_

Derek's words kept on flashing through my head.

"_I know you do but this is for the best, I didn't mean for it to go this far. It was a __mistake__."_

I couldn't believe them. They couldn't be true. But his face, his eyes didn't show me any indication of a lie.

His eyes were so cold. How could I be so stupid? Why would he want me? He could have any one; I should have known…_I should have known_! I raked my nails down my arms, trying to release some of the torture I was feeling inside.

_**Still Harder  
>Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret<br>But I know if I could do it over  
>I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart<br>That I left unspoken**_

I continued to scream in anguish; continued to sob for my lost love, for the future I lost, for the person I thought was my mate, for everything I believed to be true.

"_Yes a mistake. It was all a lie." _

I don't think words can describe the pain I felt. It was a stabbing, burning ache in my chest. My veins felt like they were on fire. My head was pounding; my eyes stinging, my body ached.

"You said forever Derek. Forever," I choked on those words.

_**What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<strong>_

"_A lie, Stile, a lie. You'd be surprised at how well I can lie. I used you."_

It was a lie. A LIE! All of it was a lie and I fell for it. I gave him everything. I love him…I thought he loved me too.

"_You were a…distraction."_

_**What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<strong>_

Those words only caused me to cry even harder. Eventually the pain was too much for me and my broken body, my broken mind that I blacked out, small whimpers and tears still made their way out of my body, even as I lay sleep that was anything but _blissful_.

_**Not seeing that loving you  
>That's what I was trying to do<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>There's Stiles' take on what happened to him after the breakup. <strong>

**Hope you enjoyed and thank you for all the reviews.**

**It took a lot of work to find songs I thought fit well.**

**Next up you will see what happens to Derek after Stiles leaves the house.**

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 6: The Break Up Part Two Derek

**Thank you Guitargirl214 you are an amazing beta!**

**Chapter Six: The Break Up Part Two Derek POV**

**Broken by Seether ft. Amy Lee**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh<br>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away**_

When I heard that the jeep was far enough away, I got up, not bothering to wipe the tears, and made my way into the broken remains of my house.

_**I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<strong>_

I only made it as far as the living room before I fell to the floor once again, resting my elbows on my knees, my head on my hands as I continued to sob.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<strong>_

I can't protect him. This was the only way I could keep him safe from the Alpha. I knew he meant what he said and I wouldn't risk my mate's life. If I was strong enough to take the Alpha this wouldn't be happening!

_**You've gone away; you don't feel me, here anymore**_

I stood up and punched the wall.

"Why!" I punched the wall again, feeling satisfaction in it crumbling before me.

_**The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
>I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away<strong>_

Everyone I cared about, everyone I love, everyone that was important to me, was gone. I've lost them. I always do. My family was burned alive, my sister murdered by the same beast that took my mate, my only possibility at happiness.

_**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
>I wanna hold you high and steal your pain<strong>_

My mate, my beautiful mate was gone and in pain. The way he crumpled to the floor in front of me when I crushed his heart, killed me. The way he pleaded, the tears that flowed from his eyes, the hurt in his face, the pain I inflicted on him threatened to consume me.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<strong>_

He believed them so easily. How could he believe them so easily?

I broke him. I broke me. I broke us both.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<strong>_

I fell to the floor on my knees, letting the sobs shudder through my body. I was dead inside. I was alone. A howled ripped its way out of my throat, the howl of a broken wolf.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
>And I don't feel like I am strong enough<strong>_

I never hated anyone more than I did right now. I hated myself, for being weak, for not fighting, for hurting the person I love the most. I wasn't worthy of him if I couldn't protect him…

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<strong>_

I tried to compose myself long enough to head to my room. The alpha would have to wait until tomorrow for me to meet him. I still had a day. I fell onto the bed, and continued to sob, crying out Stiles' name. I felt so weak, so vulnerable.

_**'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
>And I don't feel right when you're gone away<strong>_

"I'm sorry," I whispered, wishing I could tell him the truth.

_**You've gone away  
>You don't feel me here anymore<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>There's Derek take on what happened to him after the breakup. Sorry for the short chapter. The next chapter is longer and will be up soon!<strong>

**These last few chapters have been very sad. Hope you don't absolutely loathe them. **

**Don't worry there is more to come. **

**Review!**

******On a side note, for the people who are intersted and/or requested it the mutil-chapter story based on Abandonment and Here for good is up! its called _Hardships of an Eternal Love._**


	9. Chapter 6: The Break Up Part Three

**Chapter Six: The Break Up Part Three**

* * *

><p><strong>So part three is here! <strong>

**While I wrote this chapter I listened to October by Evanescence so I suggest listening to it while reading it.**

**Sorry about the major doses of utter sadness in the past three chapters but that is all in my plot line!**

**Hope you guys don't hate me or the story cause of it :P I won't keep you anymore!**

**Thank you once again to my beta: ****Guitargirl214 **

**On to the Story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Stiles POV<strong>

I woke up to the sound of my dad banging on my door telling me to get up for school.

"Yeah, I'm up dad," My voice was hoarse from all the crying the night before.

"You okay kiddo? You sound weird," Not wanting to lie to him anymore than I already did, I told him the half-truth.

"I'm just tired," It was partly true. I was tired.

"Alright, I'm off to work," I didn't bother to respond. I curled myself back into a ball, letting more tears escape my eyes. I knew I had to get up, I just wasn't sure I could.

Using all the energy left in my body, I hauled myself out of my bed and headed to the bathroom. The image in the mirror scared me. My eyes were bloodshot and swollen, there were dark circles surrounding them and my face was deathly pale, but what scared me the most was that my eyes had no life in them. I shouldn't have been surprised I felt dead. I wanted to die.

I acknowledged the burning sensation on my arms and inspected them. There were four angry lines going down both arms. Some were still bleeding, some were crusted over. I just stared at them.

Shaking my head, begging the next round of my breakdown to wait, I blinked the forming tears away. I undressed and get into the shower and turned it on; not caring that the water was freezing cold. Shivering I stepped out and dried myself. Picking to wear a pair of old sweats and a hoodie for the day, I grabbed my keys and went to the car, not bothering to eat despite my protesting stomach.

Parking in my regular spot, I let myself have another mini breakdown, feeling the pain in my soul. Resting my head on the steering wheel I allowed a few tears to leak before punching the steering wheel repeatedly until my knuckles turned an angry red. Getting a hold of myself, I got out and walked into the school.

Ignoring the stares I got, I made my way to my locker and pulled out what I needed for the first half of the day. Slamming the blue door shut, I walked to chemistry.

Most of the class was already there, I walked to my seat, not paying mind to the confused and worried look Danny gave me.

Sitting in my seat, I put my head down not listening to the class.

"Stiles, we've got to work on this," Danny spoke to me, gently shaking me till I lifted my head. Sighing, I nodding and tried to pay attention to what we were doing. Danny looked at me again.

"You okay?" he asked genuine worry etched his voice and face.

"No," I told him honestly. "Let's just get this over with," I told him. He frowned at how broken my voice sounded but nodded.

The next class passed in a similar fashion. It was in History that I couldn't take it anymore. I sat in my usual seat but was surprised to see Scott sit next to me. I ignored him and put my head back down. I felt like _crap_. I wanted to throw up, my head was pounding and I felt the need to cry again.

"Hey man," Scott whispered. I raised my head to look at him briefly but promptly returned to ignoring him.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong with you and Derek?" There wasn't any concern in his voice; I don't even how to describe it. I looked back up at him, not bothering to hide the pain in my eyes. His face changed to a look of confusion, guilt, and then understanding and right back to guilt. I was sure that the way i looked scared him. I didn't bother figuring out what all those emotions meant. The fact that after more than a month of ignoring me and my ma…my ex and he suddenly wants to talk and not even bother to pretend to be concerned left my blood boiling. What broke me the most though, was when he spoke Derek's name, flashes of the day before coming to the front of my mind.

"You're an ass," I told him, gathering my things before storming out of the class, the teacher's yells for me falling on deaf ears, drowned out by the ringing.

Running through the empty halls, I felt a panic attack building in my chest and barely made it to my jeep by the time it started.

Every emotion I had been trying to ignore all day came forward, only they were ten times worse than last night. Tears once streamed down my face, my hands were clutching, grasping, _clawing_ at my chest, trying to make this unbearable pain stop. My throat closed up, leaving me gasping for every breath. I don't know how long the attack lasted, but I was glad when it finally lessened. Though the emotions became less intense, I still continued to hurt. Slamming my forehead against the steering wheel multiple times, punching the dashboard till some of the skin over my already abused knuckles opened. Maybe be my dad had been right. He had just wanted to use me. Why did he lie to me? Why did he tell me I was his mate? Why did he use me? Why?

"WHY DID YOU TELL ME YOU LOVE ME?" I screamed, trying to get everything I was feeling out but at no avail. The only thing the scream did was make my throat raw.

I made the decision then. Living without Derek was not an option. I knew that. Not with the amount of pain and utter anguish I was feeling now. The saying '_time heals all wounds' _passed through my head. I chuckled darkly at it. That was a lie. Not this type of wound. Some part of me knew that I WAS Derek's mate and that this rejection was not something I would be able to survive. Sticking to what I decided, I started the jeep and headed for the part of the woods where Scott got bit.

As I parked the jeep and stepped outside into the woods, various thoughts filtered through my head.

My father played a large chunk of them. I knew he would miss me. I was all he had left, but this pain was unbearable. It was so much worse than when my mother died.

Scott crossed my mind next. His reaction to the pain I knew was present in my face was ….confusing at best. I couldn't understand why he would feel guilty. Shaking my head I decided that it didn't matter anyway.

Once I walked deep enough and far away from where I knew Derek lived, I stopped and took a deep breath.

"Alpha!" I screamed into the woods. I wasn't really expecting him to be here and I had planned to once again come later that night but surprisingly enough I heard a low, menacing growl. The fear that normally would have risen in my veins didn't, they were replaced with resignation and relief that I wouldn't have to endure this heart-stopping pain anymore.

I looked around me and finally spotted the red eyes.

"Kill me…" I spoke barely above a whisper.

The wolf turned its head in confusion and shifted right before my eyes. I blinked, pretty damn sure that my eyes were playing tricks on me. The man that stood before me was Derek's uncle…Peter.

A while ago Derek had showed me his uncle at the hospital but I'm pretty sure he was in a coma and the whole right side of his face was scarred.

The person that stood before me was standing, dangerous and frightening, and his face was fine.

"Now tell me…Stiles, why would I do that?" I felt confusion overtake me again. He knew my name? It didn't matter anyways. I was going to die soon.

"I want to die. My mate or well I thought he was my mate, left me. I have nothing left. I'm broken, lifeless," I whispered, pain flaring through me again, the tears threatening to fall again.

"Derek was your mate." Peter laughed in amusement, his eyes only showing pure evil. "Though I have to say I am a little surprised he followed my orders. Well, not really. A mate will do anything in the assurance that their partner will be safe."

"I never said Derek was my mate and wh-what orders? What are you talking about?" My confusion kept on growing.

"Hmmm you didn't have to tell me that he was. Someone else already did; they feared you were being pushed into something you didn't want. Pretty idiotic, if you ask me. Anyone could see that that wasn't the case just by your reaction to the break-up," He paused and shook his head. "I'm getting off track. Poor Derek is going to be upset when he realizes he left you for nothing. You walked right into my hands. Now that you are here…well let's just say, you'll come in handy for many things…"

He ran so fast at me I didn't have time to think or even process everything he had said. He punched my head and I felt a throbbing pain before blackness overtook me…

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so at this point Stiles was given some information as to why Derek broke up with him but hasn't quite put it all together yet. <strong>

**Anyway thank you for following this story. More action, drama, and romance to come.**

**The alpha's intention will be discovered!**

**Whoever is the 10****th**** reviewer for this chapter will get a sneak peek on what is to happen in the next chapter ;D**

**So Review!**


	10. Chapter 7

**Well here you go kiddies! **

**Hope you like it!**

**Thank you to my Beta, Guitargirl214 as always for being an awesome Beta!**

**Chapter Seven: Derek POV**

* * *

><p>I was in the same position that I fell into the night before, drowning in my self-loathing and misery.<p>

Stiles' facial expression when I ended our relationship was on re-run in my mind. Each time I saw Stiles fall to the floor in front of me a whimper left my throat. His tears caused mine to flow as well. I blocked out the bond between us, not wanting to feel the immense pain I knew I caused and not wanting him to feel my pain and guilt. If he felt those, I knew he would conjure up an idea as to why I broke up with him and come here begging me to get back together with him. I couldn't let that happen; not when his life was in danger. Maybe, one day when I defeated the alpha he'll take me back.

A growl escaped my throat, my eyes no doubt flashing blue. Hate, pure hatred filled my thoughts towards the monster. He made me leave my mate, he threatened my mate, and he took away my sister! And now I had to become part of _his pack_! That wouldn't last forever. I would eventually kill him and feel pure pleasure at seeing his blood taint my claws, at seeing the fear in his eyes as I destroy him.

Pushing the violent thoughts out of head, I got up and reluctantly made my way downstairs; I had to meet the alpha today. It was the third day. I gathered and pushed away all my feelings deep within myself like I have been doing since losing my family.

Halfway down the burnt stairs, I smelt his familiar scent. The same scent that was mixed with the Alpha's the day the note was left on my door, the same scent of the person I thought I could trust.

_**The scent of Scott-Fucking-McCall.**_

Fully shifting, I ran down the remaining stairs and straight outside where he stood waiting. Growling, I ran into him, the wolf letting out an ecstatic bark when it heard the air whoosh out of his lungs. I pinned his arms above him by his wrists, making sure to squeeze hard enough to cause pain, while letting my claws completely sink in. I grabbed him by the throat with my other hand, moving the one that had a bruising grip on his arms, to grab a hold of his hair, yanking his head to the side and exposing his neck to me. I sank my fangs into his neck, savoring the way his blood - the blood of a traitor - rushed into my mouth. I snarled when he tried to move away and soon I pulled my fangs out as my wolf howled in joy when he screamed in pain.

Grabbing a hold of his neck again, I lifted him in the air and slammed him to the nearest tree. I let him fall to the ground and kicked him the stomach indulging in Scott's pain as he shifted and let out a submissive whimper. That wasn't enough this time, he had crossed the line. Grabbing him by neck again, I punched him across the jaw. I dropped him again, trying to reign in my rage. I couldn't kill him…yet. I wanted a explanation first.

"Why?" I yelled at him. "Why would do that to us?" I couldn't stop myself, I spun around, and punched Scott, who was attempting to stand, knocking him to ground again and watching as he spit out blood.

"Why, Scott? He's your best friend!" I couldn't stand anymore; my wolf was in pain at the mention of his lost mate. I could hear that Scott was still on the floor, trying to catch his breathe.

"I'm sorry..." he managed to choke out. That only served to further anger me. I stood up again and turned to look at him.

"You're sorry? That's the best you can do? You destroyed what we had! You broke both of us!" I snarled at him. Hate was burning all through my veins, my wolf growling and snarling, yelling at me to kill the pup that put our mate in danger; I was pretty fucking close to listening to it.

He managed to stand, using the tree behind him to keep his balance.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I know it's not worth much considering what I did but I am. I thought I was doing the right thing. I thought I was doing the right thing for Stiles… but now I know I was wrong."

"What the hell are you talking about, you idiot?" I glared at him, trying my damndest to convey the hate I had for him through my eyes, my upper lip pulled back, exposing my teeth to him; enjoying when he bared his neck a little more on instinct.

"I-I-I thought you were forcing Stiles into a relationship he didn't want. I thought you _made_ Stiles be with you…"

I interrupted him with a growl. I couldn't believe this kids fucking denseness, his idiocy!

"Let me freaking finish!" he snarled and I growled in warning. He took a deep breath and continued.

"It sounds stupid now that I know the truth, but the day I overheard you guys, I didn't hear everything, I only heard bits and pieces of it. That's why I attacked you, why I was so angry. I submitted because I knew I couldn't win a fight against you and even though you said you were mates, I didn't believe you. The day at the clinic I just-ugh- I don't know if I didn't want to see or if I didn't want to believe- I don't know. But I just couldn't see Stiles together with you. I ignored Stiles because I didn't know how much control you had over him. I ignored you because I needed time to come up with a plan to get Stiles away from you; and when both of you stopped trying to contact me I figured you were isolating him."

I scoffed in disbelief. He just glared at me but kept on talking.

"That night you claimed him, you howled and I heard you. I don't know how I knew but I knew you had claimed Stiles. I was desperate and sought out the alpha. I told him that Stiles was your mate and I needed him to make you leave him. He said he would if I joined his pack and for Stiles I did." He finished his explanation and slumped to the floor.

Angry was the understatement of the century. I wasn't angry, no I was _seething_. Scott was a moron to say the least. I did the only thing I could think of doing. I punched him….again.

I opened my mouth to yell at him about how much of an imbecile he was but he beat me to it.

"Wait, Derek," Scott paused, his face twisted as if he couldn't understand something. Then he paled and I heard his heart beat increase dramatically. "Derek he has him….The alpha has him…" My heart stopped, I unblocked our bond and I felt that Stiles was indeed in danger and he was scared. No, not just scared. He was _terrified_.

"Fuck!" I swore and took off running at an inhuman speed, not caring if Scott followed or not. He put my mate in danger, made me hurt him; in my eyes he was dead.

Using the bond, I was able to locate him, pushing my legs to go faster, ignoring the burning sensation that flowed through them.

I knew I was getting close when I started to get faint traces of his scent mixed with the alpha's. This only made me push myself even more. I sniffed the air, trying to determine if I was still heading in the right direction.

I stopped. That couldn't be right. I sniffed again.

And again.

And again.

There was no mistaking it. That was my uncle's scent. The murders, my sister, the threat to my mate; it was all him. Peter was the Alpha.

The howl that ripped out of my throat shook the trees around me, birds scattered, and the forest became deadly silent.

I took off running again with more determination than before. My lungs burned from lack of oxygen but I kept going. I couldn't stop now. I was so close, I could feel it! I could see a clearing ahead of me, I ran faster towards it.

I stopped, my heart froze. There, in front of me, was my mate.

Unconscious, bleeding, with my uncle's clawed hand around his throat.

My uncle smiled at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Extremely sorry for the lateness, school has been a bitch and its only been a week! I swear i have like 3hrs worth of hw a night. So i'll try to update as soon as possible. The next story to get updated will be Hardships of an Eternal Love followed by The Alpha and His Pack. Broken will be updated after those two.<strong>

**If you have any questions on the stories don't be afraid to message me or include it in your review and I will respond.**

**Which reminds me Thank you so much to everyone who has reviews/added me to thier favortie story or story alert! it means a lot :D**


	11. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter!**

**Thank you to my Beta, Guitargirl214 as always. Your help is very much appreciated!**

**I also want to say thank you to all the people who have stuck by my story and reviewed. It really means a lot to me! So I hate that I made you guys wait so long.**

**I probably should do this more but I always forget! Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the characters.**

**Chapter Eight: Derek's POV**

* * *

><p>"How nice of you to finally join us, nephew," he continued smiling at me, cocking his head to the side. "You have kept me waiting a long time," He made a 'tsk' noise and that damn smile widened.<p>

He looked so different from the man I had visited at the hospital not too long ago. He looked like he did before the fire except for the evil, crazed look in his eyes. His face, once badly scared and unrecognizable, was completely healed, his attire was completely opposite to what he used to wear and he had a pair of black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt. His shoulders were covered by a body-length black leather jacket. He was the complete opposite of the Peter Hale I once knew. It only proved that this man was not my uncle anymore, he was something different entirely.

"You're the one that's been killing all those people. You killed Laura. Why?" Anger took over me. My own uncle killed my sister, his niece, his _family_.

"You think I killed Laura on purpose? My own family?" he sounded as if thought the idea was ludicrous. I took a step forward, slowly losing control of my instinct to kill. Stiles whimpered when my uncle's grip on his neck tightened. I stopped my advances.

"I would not try anything if I were you Derek…Now where was I? Oh yes. My mind and my personality were literally burned out of me. I was driven by pure instinct…" he seemed to get lost in his own thoughts, his memories.

"You want forgiveness?" I would never forgive him for what he did.

He dropped his head chuckling, when he lifted his head his eyes were crimson. "No, I don't want your _forgiveness._ I want understanding. Do you have any idea what it was like for me during all those years? Slowly healing cell by cell. Even more, so slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, becoming an alpha, taking that from Laura, pushed me over a plateau in the healing process. I can't help that. I tried to tell you what was happening, I tried to warn you. I never wanted to hurt her, I loved her like she was my own, it is the same way I love you. It was an accident."

I growled at him, the wolf was begging me to relinquish my control over to it, to let it kill the monster that held our mate's life in his hands.

"Yeah, love me. You love me like your own so you threaten my mate? If you love me like your own, then why you didn't come to me before? You said you would leave him alone, _uncle_," I spat the word; he was no uncle of mine. "I left him just like you asked and I still had today to meet you. I did what you asked so _let him go_," I crouched down, muscles tensing ready to attack. His facial expression turned into one of surprise.

"Derek, you know I am a man of my word. I did not look for him; in fact he came looking for me. Is it not the funniest thing?" He chuckled; my brain was trying to process what I heard. Stiles had come to _him_? "You see nephew, your mate came to the woods, called for me and begged me to end his pathetic life. Poor thing looked like the living dead too. Tell me, what did you say to him to have broken him so badly?"

A whimpered escaped me. I drove Stiles to beg for death, I hurt him so much he would rather die. Peter laughed at my expense. Snarling I stood up, locking eyes with the only other remaining Hale.

"Let him go. He has _nothing_ to do with this. I already agreed to be part of your pack." He snaked an arm around my mate's unconscious body, I fisted my hands at the action.

"Oh, but he does! You see Derek; he has everything to do with this. As your mate, he naturally makes you stronger. You fight to the best of your abilities to protect him, but at the same time he can be your greatest weakness. If he dies then you are of no use to me, are you?"

My heart clenched, I didn't know where he was going with this whole speech, but I knew I wouldn't like it.

"So I decided to kill two birds with one stone. Since he came to me, I cannot waste such an opportunity so I am going to keep him for myself." He retracted his claw from Stiles' neck and my vision went red at seeing the injuries he inflicted on him. Stiles head hung limply and Peter trailed his nose along his neck, licking that blood that spilled from the wounds. "He smells delectable doesn't he? Yes, he will certainly satisfy me. I bet that he is still just as tight as the first time you had him."

"You son of a bitch! You touch him and I swear I'll kill you Peter!" I felt my claws digging into the palm of my hand. My body shook with the need to attack him and get him as far away from my mate as possible.

"Ah! You did not let me finish. Yes, I am going to keep him around, use him when I want, but if you go against me, if you do not follow my orders, _I will kill him Derek_. Trust me."

I bared my fangs at him; I hated the fact that I couldn't do anything, not while he had control over Stiles' life. He looked over my shoulder.

"Scott! You came at last," I spun around, my wolf becoming even more agitated now that he was here. How the hell had I not heard him coming? Scott glanced at me and quickly lowered his gaze as he walked towards Peter. He stopped once he reached him. His head snapped from staring at Stiles to Peter's.

"You said you wouldn't hurt him." I saw him tensing.

"Not true pup. I said I would separate him from Derek. You are lucky that I decided to let Derek break up with him and not take matters into my own hands. Remember your place boy."

I smelled Scott's anger when the wind shifted but watched as he nodded anyway.

"Do what you have to do. I can watch Stiles," Scott's voice was soft, barely audible even to werewolf ears. My uncle's eyes narrowed into slits but nodded and handed my lover's body to the young wolf.

Scott carried him to the edge of the clearing, my eyes followed his every move making sure he didn't harm Stiles; he gently set him down on the ground.

I heard Peter move and my gaze snapped back towards him.

"So nephew, are you with me or against me?" I growled; the wolf finally gaining the upper hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Scott's POV<strong>

'_Do not try anything stupid, boy,_' I heard Peter's voice in my head. I made eye contact, nodding. He handed Stiles over to me and I carried him to the edge of the clearing as far away from the two other werewolves as possible.

I looked down at my best friend. Even unconscious, he wore the same look of perpetual sadness he had early in school today. Guilt flooded my heart, I did that to him. I ripped a piece of my shirt and wiped the blood from his neck. He moaned slightly in pain.

"I am so sorry Stiles…" A tear tracked down my cheek and I hastily wiped it away. I slapped his face gently trying to get him to wake up.

"Stiles, buddy, you need to wake up."

Derek's deafening roar of rage sounded throughout the forest. I turned my head just in time to see him lunge at Peter. I needed to get Stiles out of here and quick.

I shook his shoulders roughly. "Come on Stiles! Wake up!" I saw his eyelids flutter open slowly.

"Scott what are you doing here?" Stiles groaned, rubbing his eyes before attempting to sit up. I helped him sit up, half of my attention on the fight going on behind us, the fight that Derek seems to be losing.

"I'll explain later. We got to leave now!" The panic in my voice was clear, that was probably what led Stiles to finally notice the commotion of the brawl. He jumped to his feet and I don't think I have ever seen him move so quickly in all the years I have known him; if I didn't know better I would have sworn he was a werewolf.

"Derek!" He didn't shout, his voice barely above a whisper, but hearing his name from Stiles was apparently enough for my werewolf mentor-or was he my ex mentor now?- to lose concentration on his already losing battle.

His eyes snapped up to meet Stiles' and the pure love and worry in both pair of eyes made my guilt and self-hate intensify. How had I not seen this before? Stiles and Derek clearly loved each other; Stiles definitely wanted the relationship with same want that Derek did.

Everything happened so quickly. The small moment that Derek lost focus was enough for Peter-who was now fully shifted- to grab him and fling him to the nearest tree. There was a nauseating crunch-whether it came from Derek or the tree I wasn't sure- and Derek fell to the floor, barely conscious. Before I could reach out and stop him, Stiles dashed towards Derek kneeling down next to him. I rushed after him, completely forgetting about Peter.

"Derek? Oh god, please be okay. I can't lose you," Stiles gently pick up his head and placed it on his lap, cradling it. I had never seen him so emotional. He looked at me, tears running down his cheeks, I lay my hand on his shoulder. After he finds out what I did, I knew I would lose my best friend forever. That thought alone made my tears form. He stared at me a while longer until a groan of pain was heard from under us. Both of our eyes shot down to him.

"Stiles?" I don't think he even noticed that I was there yet. There was relief in his eyes and he slowly brought his hand up to Stiles' cheek.

"Are you okay?" They had clearly forgotten that I was here, deciding that it was best to give them their space for now I stood up and took a couple of steps away from them.

I let my eyes wonder around the clearing. Peter wasn't there anymore.

"Damn!" I cursed softly. His scent seemed to have disappeared as well.

I looked over my shoulder and Derek's eyes caught mine, his glare ice cold. I lowered my gaze, ashamed.

I walked back over to them, but stopped when Derek growled at me. Stiles' gaze flickered between us, surprised at his mate's reaction to me. Derek tried to stand, most of his wounds seeming to have already healed, Stiles helped him up. They locked gazes again; Stiles had his back to me.

"Why did you do that?" I heard Stiles whisper, and I closed my eyes, knowing that after Derek told him, he would hate me forever.

Before Derek could answer I hear the whistling sound, my eyes snapped open just in time to see an arrow hit Derek in the shoulder, knocking him back to the ground.

I scanned the forest around us, trying to locate the archer. Finally I saw them but barely. They were so far away I had to force my eyes to see them. How the hell they saw us I'll never know. I saw the hunter shoot another arrow straight towards Stiles.

"Duck!" I yelled, falling to ground and watch as Stiles did the same just as the arrow flew above his head.

I scrambled to where he and Derek were, ignoring my elder's growls and snarls.

"Help me Stiles! We need to get out of here now!" I grabbed one of Derek's arms as Stiles grabbed the other. "Come on, head into the forest!"

We dragged Derek as fast as we could deeper into the woods; another arrow whooshed right past my ear.

"Fuck! Stiles come on! We got to move quicker!" I pulled a little harder, relieved when I felt Derek begin to hold some of his own weight. Stiles didn't say anything, just grunted with the effort it took to move the man; his heart beat gave him away though. He was beyond scared.

Once I thought we were far enough, I fell to my knees trying to catch my breath, Stiles following suit.

Derek groaned in pain, my attention, as well as Stiles', immediately went to him. He screamed in agony as he removed the arrow from his shoulder. He slumped to the floor, breathing heavy, as he allowed his body to heal. Stiles moved closer to him, grabbing his hands, sighing in bliss when Derek interlaced their fingers.

I stared at them. I had been so stupid. I had put so many people in danger just because I didn't want to accept their relationship because of my own distrust of the older beta. I had made Stiles live through hell and I alerted him to the Peter. He would certainly be a target now. Derek was right, I was an idiot.

"Scott?"

I wanted to punch something. I wanted to undo my mistakes; I wanted to kill Peter!

"Scott!"

Oh God! I was gonna lose Stiles. He was my brother in everything but blood, and because of my denseness I was going to lose him. He could never forgive me for this; I know I sure as hell wouldn't.

"SCOTT!" The yell shocked me out of my thoughts, I turned and met Stiles' worried gaze.

"Yeah?" I was sure my guilt was plain for the world to see. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Derek glaring at me.

"You okay bud?" his concerned voice only made me feel even more remorseful.

"No, I'm not. Come on, we should head to Derek's house." Standing up, I wasn't surprised when I was met with another round of growls.

"No! You have done enough, McCall. You should leave, before I finish what I started earlier today. Don't come near us ever again." My head hung low, stuffing my hands into my jean pockets, I nodded and walked away, leaving them alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Peter's intentions are revealed and now Stiles is in more danger than ever.<strong>

**What will he do to Scott?**

**More importantly what is gonna happen to our favourite couple?**

**Guess you'll have to wait and find out ;)**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Yes, I know this update was long-coming. Sorry for the extensive wait! But the wait is over! Here is Chapter Eight!**

**Thank you to my Beta, Guitargirl214 as always. Your help is very much appreciated! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Stiles POV<strong>

* * *

><p>I watched as Scott walked away from us, his shoulders slumped and I turned my gaze to Derek.<p>

"Why did you say that to him? What are you doing? He was trying to help," I said and Derek growled, though I wasn't sure if it was directed at me or my questions, his eyes flashing that intense blue.

"He isn't trying to help. He put you in danger. He is now the enemy," His voice held hatred for my best friend, but the words just didn't make sense to me.

"What are you talking about? Scott would never do anything to intentionally hurt me. He's my best friend," I said, stuttering slightly as I tried to get my head straight. Derek sighed, and I felt his reluctance to talk about this.

"I'll explain it later. Right now, we need to get out of here. There are hunters in the woods and I am in no condition to fight them off," he said, reaching out and taking my hand. I nodded at him, letting him lead the way since I had no clue where we were exactly. I couldn't wrap my mind around what happened. I didn't understand why Derek seemed to have actually cared about what happened to me earlier. Why there was that protective glint back in his eyes?

The gaping hole I felt in my chest was still there but it didn't hurt as bad now that Derek was close. I shook my head to clear the fog. I was all sorts of messed up. Was he playing with me again? I could see the genuine concern in his eyes, the love….

But I didn't know what to believe anymore.

He ended up walking us back to my car and I knew he wanted me to take us to my house. Never once looking at him, I got in and started the short drive back home, grateful that the police cruiser wasn't in the driveway. I got out and unlocked the door, hearing Derek following me. My heart was beating uncontrollably by the time we got to my room. I sat on my computer chair, letting him take the bed since he was injured.

"Well?" I asked him, seriously wanting to know what was going on. I watched as Derek slowly removed his leather jacket, wincing at every movement he made. I had to fight the urge to go and help him.

'_He doesn't want you,'_ I reminded myself. He looked at me, the pained looked back in his eyes.

"Scott…he told Peter about you…He joined his pack willingly," He told me carefully.

Scott told Peter about me…Scott joined his pack. I replayed the words but they just didn't click for me.

"You're lying. He wouldn't do that." He looked at me angrily.

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like this."

"W-w-what? " I asked, not able to understand. I watched as Derek closed his eyes and unexpectedly I began to feel everything he was feeling again…how had I not noticed he had blocked the bond before?

It was an overwhelming sensation. It was a spate of emotions. There was anger, resentment, pain, betrayal, hurt, heart-wrenching sadness and love.

Love…and it was directed at me.

But that didn't make sense. He said he didn't want me.

The rapid onslaught of emotions was too much for me and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I raised my hand to my chest, clutching at it. My chest hurt and my vision became blurry; I was barely able to feel Derek's hands cupping my cheeks or hear him trying to get my attention.

"Stiles! You need to relax! I know that was overwhelming. I'm sorry."

_I'm sorry…_

Didn't I long to hear those words come from him? For him to apologize, to ask me to take him back? Now…now they didn't soothe me…no, they pushed the hurt I felt and turned it into anger.

Sorry! How dare he! He broke me, used me and now he's sorry?

"Don't touch me!" I spat, slapping his hands away, surprising both of us with my forcefulness.

He removed his hands and nodded. A spike of rejection and pain was sent through the bond. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on to the anger if the connection stayed open. Anger was just so much easier to deal with than pain.

"Block it. I don't want to feel it," His eyes widen at the request before he closed them again. I felt another spike of hurt before the void I had been feeling all day returned.

"Tell me everything now! No more lies, Peter told me some things already."

He got up, his eyes blue, and he paced the room coming to a stop at my door and punching it.

"What did he tell you?" he asked his voice rough and angry, his back was still to me but I could see him breathing heavily.

"He told me that I was your mate, he said you followed his order and that someone…someone told him…oh God, it was true….." As I tried to recall the foggy conversation, I remember that he had said someone told him about me and Derek. There was only one person who knew about us. Derek had told me the truth.

Scott sold me out.

"Derek … what the hell is going on?" my voice losing its earlier conviction. I was just so _tired_ of not knowing, of always being out of the loop. I heard his sigh followed by a thud as he sat on the floor.

"I lied to you, Stiles. Scott, he told Peter about you because he thought-he actually believed- I was forcing you into a relationship. He went to my uncle in hopes of him helping him separate you from me. Apparently my uncle agreed with the condition that Scott joins his pack," He let out another sigh, lifting his head to meet my eyes as he said the next part.

"The day after we mated, before I sent you that text, he left a note along with a shredded shirt belonging to you…." He paused and reached into his back pocket and handing me a crumpled piece of paper. I took it from him, reading what it said as he continued to talk.

_**Derek Hale,**_

_**I will give you one last chance to leave your mate and join my pack but**_

_**If you do not accept this offer, I will kill your mate myself.**_

_**You have three days to decide.**_

"I didn't have a choice; I had to break up with you. For your safety and it hurt me as much as it hurt you, if not more. I had to protect you, your safety is the most important thing to me and I will protect you at any cost, even if it means hurting you."

The anger from before came back full force, I jumped up to my feet, causing Derek to do the same. I stormed up to him and pulled my fist back and let it go, punching him square in the jaw. My hand felt hot and my bones hurt but it was worth it.

"You know what? _FUCK YOU_! You had choices! You could have told me! I would have stayed away; we would have figured something out _TOGETHER_. You dumped me, told me you didn't want me! Do have any clue what that did to me! You broke me…I wanted to _die, _Derek…" I cringed at the way my voice cracked at the end as I fell to the floor in tears.

I heard him whisper my name as he tried to hold me, but I pushed him way.

"Don't touch me…I can't ev- … I mean wh-." I inhaled deeply, trying to get some air back into my lungs.

"We can fix this, now that you know, we can figure something out-"

I cut him off, not even registering the fact of desperate and scared Derek must be to be practically begging.

"I _**can't…**_I can't trust you. You _lied_ to me…you told me I wasn't your mate…I can't just forgive…" It was so pathetic that I couldn't even finish a sentence. He tried to hold me again but I scooted away. "Just leave…please."

The facial expression of pure agony crossed his face, almost making me take back what I said. He moved away from me and went to the window. He whispered to me,

"I really I am sorry…and I do love you." He jumped out of my window and I broke into tears again; those three words just made everything that much harder. It would have been easier if he had just kept up with the lie…

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I know this chapter was short, but I promise to make it up in the next chapter! :)<strong>

**Alright guys, so I did not want to put this A/N at the beginning because I hate long A/N's at the beginning of chapter. Anyways, I want to give a huge thanks to Guitargirl214 and Kar3 B3ar for helping so much with this story. I was in such a big slump with this story, I had the biggest case of writer's block and I was about to put this story on hiatus indefinitely because I had no ideas nor inspirations to keep writing it, if it hadn't been for then this update would have been a A/N stating My Mate would be on hiatus. But they gave me ideas and advice and now I have my brain filled with ideas. So thank them!**

**The next update should be soon!**

**Also, this is the last chapter I will be doing in first POV for a while. Honestly, since I posted this story, I have realized that I cannot write in first person. It just sounds horrible to me so I will be writing in 3rd POV for a while. There will be other first POV chapters later on though.**

**Once more thank you for your patience.**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 10

**Told you guys, I recently got re-inspired! I don't think I have ever updated this quick in a while :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Jackson's Unexpected Support<strong>.

* * *

><p>Stiles moved his untouched cereal around the black ceramic bowl, not feeling like eating. He pushed the bowl away from him and wrung his hands together, a sigh leaving his lips for the fourth time since he had sat down. He really didn't want to go to school today. He felt drained and he just wanted to crawl under his bedcovers and cry. He wanted to release all his pent up anger, pain and betrayal into his pillow.<p>

Sheriff Stilinski stared at his son, worry-lines seeming to be permanently etched into his forehead. He had only seen him this depressed the day his beloved wife succumbed to her illness. Stiles was never quiet, it was just against his very nature to be quiet, so on days when he was, like today, the Sheriff knew something was wrong. Taking one last sip of the bitter coffee, he set his mug down and clasped his hands together, leaning forward to address his son.

"Son, what's wrong?" Stiles lifted his head to meet his father's eyes before lowering his gaze to the table once more; his eyes stinging as the familiar sensation of wanting to cry entered him.

"Nothing, dad," He answered his tone quiet and cracking. The ageing man got up from his chair and pulled out the one that was located next to his son, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Don't lie to me Genim. What's wrong?"

Stiles lifted his head once more, unshed tears in his eyes. In a sudden movement that surprised both men, he threw himself at his father, hiding his face into his neck, hands gripping the police uniform tightly as he cried. The sheriff stayed still for a moment, the shock slowly slipping away. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around his son, surprised and concerned at what had made his boy cry like this. He rubbed his back like he had on the day he had to tell his 10 year-old son his mom would no longer come home. He shushed him, tightening his grip around him as his sobs turned more violent. When the sobs finally began to subside, he created some space between them.

"Is it Derek?" he asked, quickly knowing the answer when the brown eyes in front of him began to water again.

"He broke up with me, dad…he lied to me, said he didn't want me, that he used me and then he wanted me to take him back, but I cou-couldn't…I w-want to, I love him, but I d-don't trust him right now…"

The Sheriff quickly brought his boy back into his arms, damning Hale to the darkest pits of hell. He had warned him, he had warned Stiles. He should have never let stay together. The fucking bastard.

"I'm sorry, son. You did the right thing though, you deserve better than him."

Stiles simply nodded into his father's shoulders, knowing there was no way he could explain to his father why this hurt him so much; he could never explain that there was no one else for him. Derek was his soul mate and he had lost him.

Sniffling, Stiles pulled apart, feeling only slightly better. He let out an embarrassed chuckle at having cried in his father's arms.

"Thanks dad…um…I have to go to school." He gave his dad one final smile and made his way to the door, leaving the sheriff wondering if he was willing to risk his job to take a shot at Derek Hale for hurting his boy.

* * *

><p>Stiles had managed to not run-into Scott all day; he wasn't sure what he would have done if he hadn't been able to. He only saw him when they classes together. He had seen the pain in his best friend's eyes when he saw him in the morning and brushed past him. He saw the way Scott kept looking at him during class when he changed seats, but Stiles could care less. He was the reason his love life was in shambles, he was the reason that Peter now knew about him. He deserved to be ignored for while.<p>

Currently, Stiles was passing the locker rooms, on his way to lunch, when he was suddenly roughly grabbed from behind and slammed against the lockers. His eyes that had widened dramatically at the sudden attack, quickly narrowed into slits at person who pinned him to the cold metal doors.

"Alright, Stilinski, you're friends with McCall so you have to know what's going on with him. What's he taking? Dianabol? Who supplies him, hmm? Is it that creeper Derek Hale?" Jackson demanded as he fisted the plaid shirt worn by the brunette, pressing him harder against the lockers, his face inches away from his fellow lacrosse player. Stiles pushed him off with more strength than he thought he had,

"He's not my friend, Jackson. He's an asshole, same as Derek. You want to know, then find out yourself. I want nothing to do with them. They ruin everything…they a-are…"

The brunette closed his eyes tightly, banging his head against the lockers in frustration, his eyes stinging again.

Jackson took a step back in shock, his eyebrows furrowing at the way the normally annoying hyper teen was acting and for some unknown reason, it bugged him to see him like this. He stepped back up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, figuring he must have caused this reaction.

"Hey man, I didn't mean to scare you that much; I just want to know what's up with McCall."

Stiles let out a hoarse laugh, shrugging Jackson's hand off. "Yes, you did mean to scare me, it wasn't you that caused …that…"

Jackson fixed his backpack, feeling a little uncomfortable to be having an actual conversation with Stiles.

"Right…well, if it wasn't me, then what is it?"

The smaller male looked at him disbelievingly, why was he so curious?

"Why do you care? " Suspicion laced heavily in his tone as conflicted hazel eyes met his.

"Honestly, I don't know…" he lifted his head when the bell rang. He looked at Stiles once more, seeing the same confliction, the same feeling of worthlessness that he felt. "Meet me by my car after school today…we'll skip practice." He didn't give the brunette time to respond; he turned around, his head low.

Stiles stood there, unsure what to think for a moment, he blinked and headed to the opposite direction of Jackson, towards History.

Should he even trust Jackson?

* * *

><p>Stiles closed his locker and stood as the other high school teens brushed past him. His chest was throbbing and the void he felt was hurting but he tried his hardest to ignore it. He was debating on whether or not to meet Jackson. Why the hell did he want to skip practice with him? He fisted his hand rigidly, and took a deep breath. He had nothing to lose, right?<p>

Turning around he let the mass of teens carry him through the front doors, only stopping as he tried to locate the gray Porsche. Spotting it, he walked over to it, seeing Jackson already sitting inside. Slowly, he opened the door and slid inside, holding his backpack firmly to him. They didn't say anything as Jackson pulled out of the parking lot, or as he drove to god knows where. The only sounds that were heard were the light hum of the powerful engine and the quiet melody of some type of music that was playing though the radio.

Jackson glanced at the boy sitting next to him through his peripheral vision. Frowning at his quietness, he was expecting at least some awkward attempts of conversations from him. His frown deepened as he questioned his reasoning as to why he had invited him to skip practice, in the first place. It's not that he had anything personally against the teen but he had never really cared about him. He pulled up to the town park and cut the engine. He smirked at look of pure confusion that covered Stiles' face. He offered him a chuckle and a low "come on" as he got out of his car.

Stiles quickly got out of the car and walk next to Jackson as he led them to far end of the park where there was a single wooden bench facing the forest. Stiles couldn't help but think of how odd it looked there. There were no other benches near it, it almost seemed as if it had been placed there and forgotten. Jackson sat down on it and Stiles placed himself next to him, both teens just looked at the bare trees displayed in front of them, the scene only serving to further depress Stiles. He didn't say anything, mostly because he didn't know what to say, and just decided to enjoy the laughter of the children that could be heard from behind them, losing the facade that his life was a normal one.

"Before I was adopted by my parents, I used to live with my birth mom…before she abandoned me." Jackson broke the silence, looking down at his hands, "She used to bring me here all the time…this used to be our bench. We'd just sit here for hours…now I come here to think of what I could have done wrong to make her not want me anymore. I love my parents, they practically raised me but I always wonder what if…what if she hadn't left me?"

He turned his head to see Stiles already looking at him.

"Why did you bring me here?" If this was such a special place to him, why would he bring him? Someone he never really talked to before. Stiles knew he would never share something this personal with anyone except maybe De—He shook his head to stop that train of thought. He watched as a look of confusion took home on Jackson's face.

"I don't really know…I guess I just wanted to talk to someone and I saw something was bugging you too, so I figured we could put our difference aside and just…talk" He shrugged but sighed when he heard Stiles' scoff. He turned around to face him, his face once more displayed the look of anger he always carried around.

"Look, I know I've been an ass to you and McCall. I don't really give two flying shits about him but I'm not sure why I treated you the way I did. I have nothing personal against you. I'm sorry-"

Stiles cut him off, completely thrown off guard. "You're sorry?" he studied his face. "You're being serious…Why'd you act that way then?"

The blonde took a large breath, returning his eyes to the forest. "Do you know what it feels like to be the best player on a team? To be the captain? To be the star?" Stiles didn't answer, he knew they were rhetorical questions; Jackson chuckled lightly his hazel eyes staring distantly, "Do you have any clue how it feels to have everyone chanting your name?"

Jackson scoffed, shaking his head. Stiles looked at him, flummoxed as to why he was telling _him _this.

"And then some nobody, some kid comes and takes it from you. Now everyone turns to him and you are suddenly forgotten. Do you know what that feels like?" Jackson turned to look at him, resentment in his eyes and Stiles nodded no. "It feels shitty, like something's been stolen, taken away from you and you can't do anything to stop it. You're not important anymore and then you feel like you're willing to do anything…_anything_ to get it all back…to feel important again…to feel needed again…" Jackson slumped back against the old bench.

The brunette licked his lips, leaning back as well. "Scott didn't do it on purpose, he just wanted to be first line…He isn't on steroids, Jackson, I can tell you that…"

Jackson didn't say anything for a while; he just got up from the bench and chose to sit on the dying grass, crossing his legs.

"You must really hate me, huh?" he asked staring at Stiles' black shoes.

Stiles looked down at him and opted to sit on the grass as well, "No, I don't. I was angry at you for being a dick, but I never hated you." He told him honestly, the hole in his chest still throbbing and hurting but it was almost numbed out by Jackson's presence. He watched as Jackson sighed and leaned back until he was lying down.

"I'm not a bad guy…I'm a jerk, an ass even. I make bad decisions but I'm not a bad guy. I don't know why I'm opening up to you so much. I guess I feel that you sort of understand. I saw the same look of worthlessness and pain in your eyes that I feel every day. I want to get to know you better, make up for my mistakes, and start fresh. What do you say?"

Stiles smiled slightly, he apparently wasn't the only one going through a tough time. Maybe Jackson could be the person he could lean on now that he didn't have anyone.

"Okay, but I warn you Jackson, I'm not going to say anything about Scott. I told you I want nothing to do with him."

Jackson lifted himself to rest on his elbows and nodded. He would figure out what the deal was with McCall on his own.

"Now, tell me what made you almost cry earlier…"

And Stiles did. He told him everything that he could without exposing werewolves and he felt better by the end of it. Maybe there could be a friendship between them…

* * *

><p><strong>I am so excited about actually having ideas for this story again! So, this was the first chapter for this story I have ever done in Third Person, what do you guys like better: Third Person or First? <strong>

**Seems like Jackson is moving in on Stiles! :P**

**VERY IMPORTANT: Guys, I want to apologize. I do not know when I will be able to update next. I am moving and my internet is cut off and I am not getting it back till November 7th. I am using a friend's internet right now to post this. But I will try to go to the library to update Hardships of an Eternal Love and The Tunes of Life this week. Good news is this will internet-less time will allow me to write more chapters for alll my stories :) Once again Sorry and please bear with me.**

**Reviews are very much loved!**


	14. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait my loves! Here is chapter eleven! :D**

**A big, big thank you to my lovely beta Guitargirl214, who puts up with the long intervals of time between my updates, and **Mordraugsereg who looked it over again for me and found some mistakes.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: A Week of Mixed Emotions<strong>

* * *

><p>A week.<p>

An entire week since the day Stiles rejected Derek.

He didn't feel any better than the day it happened. Stiles still felt depressed, he still felt nauseous whenever he thought about the lycan for too long. The only difference was that Jackson was there. The whole thing was still incredibly odd to him. Having Jackson on his side and not as his enemy was so unnatural that it had taken Stiles a few days to become comfortable with the idea. It was like he never truly knew the jock until then. In this short, but amazingly long, week Stiles had grown to know Jackson in ways that the boy didn't even know himself. Jackson was not just a pretty face, no, he was more than that. He had lived through things many people don't really think about. Stiles, now knew, that the blonde had trouble accepting the fact that he was adopted. He felt like he was worthless and that was the reason why his mother left him at the orphanage at such a young age. That all resulted in Jackson coming off as a jerk, because, who wouldn't be after that? He was always trying to prove that he was good enough in anything and everything he did to show his mother what she gave up.

Stiles wasn't stupid though, he saw the looks of envy he got from Danny, Jackson's best friend. Stiles wasn't trying to steal Jackson away from Danny, he was simply looking for comfort, a friend through this rough patch in life but he could empathize the hate he felt coming from Danny. Scott, well, Scott stayed away for the most part. Both of them only speaking when words were needed. It wasn't that Stiles hadn't forgiven Scott for his treachery, but more so that he was still sore, angry, from the effects his decision, his denseness had caused.

The honking of a car broke the thought process of the teen short. He ran to his window, one arm halfway in his plaid button-down, the other blindly searching for the sleeve, and saw the gray Porsche in front of his house. Jackson had made it a habit to pick him up the last few days. He waved when his teammate got out and leaned against the car.

Finally fixing his shirt, Stiles grabbed his bag and left the house, only stopping to say bye to his father.

"Hey!" he smiled brightly, a genuine smile for once. Having someone to talk to about the whole Derek thing was uplifting.

"Hey," Jackson nodded at him, opening Stiles' door so he could slip inside. Walking around the car, he got into the driver's side of the car and began the journey to the school.

"So," Jackson broke the comfortable silence, "Have you heard from _him_ at all?" His hazel eyes removed themselves from the road for a split second to glance at Stiles.

The throbbing in his chest increased and Stiles had to stop himself from gasping out. He settled for a simple shake of his head and muttered a quiet no. Jackson shook his head.

This past week had been a rollercoaster. He would have never imagined himself being friends with Stilinski, let alone actually _liking_ the company his teammate provided. In the past, he always talked to Danny about everything, but for some reason, he felt like he could tell Stiles things he couldn't tell Danny. The goalie would always be Jackson's best friend, there was no doubt about that, but Jackson felt a sliver of attraction for the teen sitting next to him. Quite frankly, it confused the hell out of him.

"Good. You don't need him." His right hand landed on Stiles shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze as he pulled into his regular parking space.

Both teens got out of the car and walked side by side towards the school building.

"Save me a seat at lunch!" Jackson called out as he walked to the opposite end of the school. Stiles blushed at the glances he received from his classmates. They were just as confused by the new development between the lacrosse players as the boys were themselves. Grabbing what he needed from his locker, Stiles jogged to class, barely making it in time.

* * *

><p>Stiles slid into his chair at lunch, barely able to maintain the balance necessary to not topple it over. His eyes glanced around the crowed cafeteria, scanning for Jackson. He spotted Scott sitting with Lydia and Danny, which confused him since normally Scott sat alone or with Allison since their falling out. He didn't have time to ponder it because Jackson soon occupied the chair next to him.<p>

Since Stiles' mouth was stuffed full with food, he simply gave Jackson a nod as greeting, Jackson only smirked at his disgusting eating habits.

"You're disgusting." He muttered, taking a drink of his water. Stiles glared at him, trying to not choke on his food as he swallowed.

"Whatever," he paused as he turned to look back at Scott's table, "Why is Lydia sitting with Scott? She normally sits with you and, by association, me."

Jackson smirked a little, "I dumped her earlier today, so she won't be around me any longer," Jackson glanced at Stiles. Even though he knew that the kid was madly in love with Derek, he was not sure if he liked Lydia as well. The thought bugged him and Jackson remained clueless as to why it did.

"Hey, you're not into Lydia are you?"

Stiles looked at Jackson as if he had grown a second head, "I used to be. A few years back but I haven't ever since I met…well you know who." Jackson smiled slightly, and threw an arm around the back of Stiles' chair, a feeling of happiness in his chest...

* * *

><p>Scott was beyond baffled. He knew he deserved every bit of the glares and the silent treatment Stiles had imposed on him, but he couldn't understand what possessed Stiles to start talking to and actually hang out with Jackson.<p>

Jackson had bullied them and been nothing but an ass to them both and now suddenly they were friends? Like what the heck?

His eyebrows shot up when both Lydia and Danny sat down with him, his eyes flickering between them.

"Uhh…hey?"

Danny turned around to glance at Stiles and Jackson sitting on the other end of the cafeteria before turning back to Scott.

"Looks like we have both been replaced…" he mumbled, picking at his food. Lydia didn't say anything, and if Scott had to guess, he would bet that she either had just finished crying or was going to cry.

"Guess so…" Scott mumbled back, guilt welling up in his gut again. He still couldn't get over the fact that he had been so stupid! He needed to fix this, if not for himself, then for Derek and Stiles. Scott had never seen either of them so broken and he knew he needed to fix it. The lunch table remained silent, none of the three teens having anything to say to each other and Scott really wished Allison hadn't been sick today.

* * *

><p>Scott was sitting on Stiles' computer chair. He had skipped practice in hopes of being able to beat Stiles home so they could talk and Stiles could not avoid him. He was nervous, but he needed to get to the bottom of the whole Jackson thing.<p>

The young beta didn't have to wait much longer; he soon heard the front door open. His body tensed as his friend's heartbeat got closer to where he was.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles sneered as he opened his bedroom door to see Scott in his room.

"I needed to talk to you."

Stiles threw his bag near his bed and leaned against the door, trying not to show how much Scott being here hurt him. While he had forgiven Scott, the fact that he still betrayed his trust hurt Stiles more than anything, and he was nowhere near over it. Stiles still held plenty of anger and resentment toward his childhood friend.

"So talk."

Scott sighed, running a hand through his dark hair, unsure of how to start the conversation.

"Why have you been hanging out with Jackson so much? One day, you hate him as much as I do and then the next you're coming to school together and eating lunch? It doesn't make sense to me. He's the enemy. He made our lives hell."

Flames of anger flickered in Stiles' heart.

"You don't know him!"

Scott shot out of the chair, storming up to Stiles.

"And you do? I doubt one week is enough to get to know a person." Scott's hands clenched into fists and he winced when he saw the look of pure rage in Stiles' eyes.

"Jackson's a good guy who has been through a crappy ass life. He's helping me, Scott! Do you have the slightest clue how god damn awful it feels not being with Derek. The utter torture and pain I feel? There is a hole in my chest, a void, and half of the time I feel like I can't breathe. I love him, he's my mate, but he lied to me, he broke me all because of you! How would you feel if Allison broke up with you? Jackson has made this past week bearable for me…" Stiles voice dwindled from shouts to an inaudible whisper, his shoulders sagging.

Seeing Stiles' sadness, the anger in Scott deflated as well, and he let out a sigh.

"Look man, I know you hate me. What I did was stupid and wrong and I'll never forgive myself for it but I'm just trying to look out for you. Jackson is bad news; he could be using you to figure out what I am," Scott took a step back when Stiles looked at him in the eyes; the normally fun-loving and warm eyes were dead, cold and filled with hate. Whether the hate was directed at him or their whole situation, Scott wasn't sure.

"I don't need you looking out for me. You mess everything up when you do that. Leave me alone, Jackson is being a better friend to me than you ever were," Stiles said in a low, measured voice. Scott felt like he had been punched in the gut and Stiles instantly regretted the words. He didn't mean them, he was just angry and upset, but the words were said and he couldn't take them back.

"If that's what you want…" Scott whispered, hating himself more than ever. Stiles' words were like a knife to his heart. Hearing his best friend, his _brother_, say those things with so much malice, tore him apart. He slid the window open and jumped out, trying to ignore the sob he heard from the bedroom.

Scott knew he needed to fix this and he had a plan. He needed backup and that might just mean exposing himself, but if it would get him Stiles back, then it was worth it. He was going to repair his mess if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p>Derek sat against the wall of his bedroom. The room was in disarray. The flat screen had been thrown to one side of the room, the desk broken and reduced to splinters, his bed was destroyed, claw marks evident on nearly every surface. The room had perceptibly been the victim of his rage.<p>

The past week had been torture. He was broken, the way Stiles looked at him with so much distrust and pain killed him, but he knew he deserved every bit of it. He had spent countless nights crying, mourning the loss of his mate. Derek expelled his frustrations on his room.

The wolf had tried to figure out a way to kill his uncle and gain Stiles back, but every plan, every single god-damn plan, ended up with injuring Stiles. He couldn't risk that.

Peter never showed up. Not once this whole week. Derek had spent day and night searching for him, but it was almost as if he had vanished. There was not a single trace of him.

This was all Scott's fault. He should have never helped the kid; he should have left him alone. He was the reason they were in this mess. If it wasn't for him, he would have his mate. They would be happy, in love and at peace. They would be perfect.

The thought made Derek release a loud, prolonged, woeful, howl into the night. The howl of a wolf who had given up.

* * *

><p>Peter was smart. He was calculating and resourceful. It wasn't the right time to attack, not yet. No, now was the time to watch and observe. His nephew was the least of his worries. The pup was broken, probably beyond repair. The insolent high-school boy was his problem. Scott was more determined than ever to kill him. That was clear. He could prove to be an issue, him and that Argent girl. Peter wasn't sure if the girl knew anything, but if she did…that could pose a problem. He would wait a while longer, wanting to see how things planned out. When they least expected it he would attack.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Can you believe it guys only five chapters (maybe six depending on the length of Chapter 15) left and then this story is over! This is so bittersweet for me. But it is a relief too because it will allow me to focus on my other stories. <strong>

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 12

**Hey there guys! Enjoy this chapter, it would not have been written if David Archuleta's song Your Eyes Don't Lie had not been playing as I worked :P I love him hehehe****.**

**Anyways, it's relatively short but there is some Sterek interaction in there for you guys. ;)**

**Thank you to my beta Guitargirl214, as always! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Confrontation<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Feather light kisses were placed on his neck from behind, strong arms wrapping around his naked waist.<em>

_Stiles turned around, his brown eyes meeting the gray eyes of his mate, smiling before he leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips._

"_I love you…"he mumbled against Derek's lips. Derek smiled gently, whispering the same words just as softly._

_He lifted his mate, Stiles instantly wrapping his legs around Derek's naked body, and carried him to their bed, gently setting him down._

_Their lips connected, moving in perfect harmony as sparks of pleasure, of love, flowed through them. Derek broke away, looking down at his mate with so much love that it made Stiles' breath catch in his throat. He caressed the pale cheek lovingly, slowly pushing inside his lover. Stiles gasped, it had been so long since they connected this way. It was as if they became one, their bond strengthening, their emotions overwhelming them to the point where they weren't sure who was feeling what. _

_Derek leaned over, kissing the younger man tenderly as he pulled out and pushed back in. They groaned at the sensation. There were no words __said__; only the scattered sounds of moan__s__ and breathy sighs of happiness__ filled the dark room.__ Derek kept the pace steady, slow and sweet, and Stiles was being overwhelmed by the love he was feeling. He hoarsely moaned out Derek's name as he came, shooting his essence onto his stomach, never once having been touched._

_Derek leaned his forehead on Stiles' shoulder, pressing a soft kiss on his mark, also reaching his completion deep within Stiles._

"_I love you, my mate…"_

Stiles woke up crying, streams of tears flowing down his face. These dreams were too real for him. It was the second time he dreamt of Derek. He always woke up crying, his heart hurting at seeing and feeling Derek's too realistic touch. Stiles missed him…he missed the werewolf like crazy. Jackson had been a good way of getting his mind off of Derek but lately even Jackson couldn't stop Stiles from thinking about Derek.

Silently sobbing, Stiles laid his head back onto his pillow, praying Derek wouldn't haunt his dreams again.

* * *

><p>Stiles sat at his desk, trying to concentrate on the History homework, but his mind kept on wandering to how much fun he had with Jackson tonight. They had gone bowling, only the two of them and Stiles firmly had believed that bowling with only two people was going to be boring. He was proven wrong. It had been a blast, both of them goofing off, showing their more carefree aspects. He had only felt so free, so able to be himself with Derek before.<p>

Jackson was hilarious when he wanted to be and Stiles found it cute and adorable how the blonde had let him win their match. Something had been bugging Stiles lately, it seemed that Jackson was getting more touchy with him, but he tried to ignore it as best as he could, accounting it to being Jackson just becoming more comfortable with him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a quiet 'thud' near his window. Stiles' heart raced, there were only two people who would do that and Stiles knew it wasn't Scott.

What was Derek doing here? Why did he show up! Stiles started panicking, he had been so well and now here _he_ was messing everything up.

Stiles couldn't breathe, his vision became blurry.

The gentle touch on his cheek brought him back; he leaned into the warmth before he realized it was Derek's hand.

He slapped it away, getting up and walking away from him.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles wrapped his arms around himself, ignoring how much Derek's presence bothered him. The gray eyes of the lycan were filled with pain as he looked at his mate. His wolf whimpered as it caught scent of another male seemingly etched on Stiles.

He had already been replaced.

"Can we just talk, Stiles?" Derek begged.

"I have nothing to say to you, Derek."

Derek flinched and tried to approach the young man again. "Stiles, it's been a little over a week. I miss you. We need to talk about this, about us."

While it hurt to see the man that had broken him, it also angered Stiles immensely.

"There is nothing to talk about! You made the choice for us the day you lied to me. I don't _trust_ you."

Derek stalked forward, cornering Stiles between the lycan and the door. He placed his hands on both sides of his head, and leaned in close.

"You can't tell me you don't love me, that you don't miss me..." Derek whispered, leaning in closer.

Stiles gasped at the closeness between them, his breathing picking up as Derek's scent invaded his senses.

"You know I can't do that...you're everything to me..." he whispered as Derek leaned in closer, their breaths mixing.

"Derek...don't..." Stiles whispered noncommitingly. Derek didn't listen, he pressed himself closer to his younger mate. He hesitated for a moment before claiming the other's lips between his own, groaning at finally being able to taste his mate again. Stiles fisted his hands into Derek's leather jacket, wanting to push him away but finding no will to do so. He moved his lips roughly against the lycan's, wanting to make up for lost time.

The shrill shriek coming from Stiles' phone broke the two males apart. Stiles' eyes widen with realization of what happened; he pushed the wolf away from him with more strength then he thought possible. The brunette walked over to his desk where the phone lay and with shaky hands picked it up.

"Hello?" his eyes shot closed at the way his voice quivered.

"_Stiles, its Jackson. You okay?"_ The brown eyes flashed to Derek.

"I'm…okay. What's up?" Stiles asked, wanting to end the call as quickly as possible.

"_Well, the formal is coming up soon and since both of us don't have dates I was wondering if you'd like go together?"_

Stiles' mouth fell open for second as Derek's eyes flashed icy blue, growls bubbling out of his chest. The brunette shook his head; surely the jock was asking for them to go as friends. He glanced up at Derek once more, knowing the werewolf was able to hear his conversation.

"Yeah, sure Jacks. Sounds like fun." He almost instantly regretted his answer when Derek's face crumpled in pain before taking on the stoic, cold look Stiles had not seen since he confessed his love.

"_Alright, man. I'll pick you up tomorrow as usual."_

"Yeah…sure alright. Bye." Stiles hung up the phone, placing it back on the desk before turning his attention back to the elder.

"So that's Jackson?" Derek questioned and Stiles internally flinched at the coldness in his voice. He could not open his mouth to speak so he simply nodded his head.

"He's your new boyfriend…" Derek spat the word, "He's the one you're cheating on me with?"

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my friend and I'm not cheating on you. We aren't together; we haven't been since the day_ you_ left me broken and alone!" Stiles yelled at the man standing in front of him.

"We are mates Stiles! We are always together. I made a fucking stupid mistake and I will forever regret it but you need to stop this! I know I hurt you then, I know you're still hurting now, but I'll make it up to you. How long are you going to keep rejecting me?" Derek snarled out, pacing the room in frustration.

"I don't know Derek. Until I feel like I can trust you again. I love you and I feel like I am dying every day we are not together but I refuse to get back together with someone who told me they used me. Someone who didn't trust me enough to talk to me." Stiles told him quietly, defeat evident in his voice as he sat down on his computer chair, head cradled in his hands. When he didn't hear a response he raised his eyes only to find his bedroom was empty.

His eyes watered as a sob rose in his chest. He just kept on blowing everything up. Stiles' rested his head on his knee as he cried for his lost love.

* * *

><p>Jackson lay on his bed, facing the ceiling. His smartphone clutched tightly in his hand. He couldn't believe he just did that. He had just asked Stiles to the formal and he felt great.<p>

The whole situation, all of the feelings were so messed up. Jackson didn't know when, how or even why he started developing feelings for his awkward teammate but he had. It was like he was experiencing his first crush all over again. Maybe it had to do with the fact Stiles seemed to accept him no matter what. Or maybe it had to do with the fact that Stiles didn't see him as the perfect Jackson everyone else saw. He was aware of his flaws, of his fears, of everything and he still decided to hang out with him.

This was all new to him. Danny was the gay one between them. Jackson had never felt a sliver of attraction toward any other male before. Then came Stiles and turned everything around for him. The things that used to annoy him, he now found adorable and charming. His laugh was infectious and he always managed to make Jackson smile. Something Danny sometimes couldn't even do.

It was a stupid thing to develop feelings for someone who was desperately in love with someone else, but Jackson saw how happy he made Stiles. He hoped that maybe Stiles would let him enter his heart; let Jackson make him happy all the time.

Now he sounded like a sap.

Jackson chuckled into his empty room, he had never sounded so sappy before in his life.

Stiles was annoying ninety-five percent of the time, but that was just part of his charm, something that Jackson had grown to like.

The jock made up his mind. On the formal, he would show Stiles that he could make him just as happy as Derek had. He would show Stiles that he was worth giving a chance.

Jackson found himself, for the first time since he came to Beacon Hills High School, looking forward to the Winter Formal.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys….only four chapters left…. :'( <strong>

**On another note! Who went to see Breaking Dawn? What did you guys think?**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 13

**I return! Sorry for the wait guys! School has decided it was "let's give Marie tons of work" months and things have been insanely rough with my family these days. :/**

**A big huge thanks to my beta: ****Guitargirl214! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Thirteen: Scott's Plan<span>**

* * *

><p>"Scott, where are you taking me?" Allison asked him, concerned from nervous expression on Scott's face. Scott turned around to give her a half-assed attempt at a smile and continued to pull her along the school's empty hallways.<p>

"I need to find Lydia. I need help with something and the two of you are the only ones I can think of that can help. Just trust me," Scott said with a pleading look on his face.

Allison frowned but didn't argue. Whatever Scott needed was obviously important and she was willing to do whatever he needed her to do. "You do realize she probably is in the bathroom. It is lunch period and she always goes there first." Allison smirked when Scott stopped dead in his tracks, muttering a _'crap'_ and turned around to head to where the lavatories were located.

As they reached the bathrooms, Lydia stepped out, holding a small compact mirror in her hands as she examined her reflection.

"Lydia, I need to talk to you. It's important," Lydia snapped the mirror closed and was about to tell Scott she had better things to do before she noticed the desperate look in his eyes. She nodded curtly, shooting Allison a questioning glance only to receive a shrug in return. It was obvious the other girl didn't know anything either.

* * *

><p>"Werewolves? Is this a joke?" Lydia scoffed from where she stood next to the bleachers while Allison stayed completely quiet next to her.<p>

"Look, I know it sounds crazy and trust me, I wish it was a joke but it isn't. I can prove it," Scott pleaded.

"Prove what, Scott? That my boyfriend is completely crazy?" Allison managed to ask, her entire frame shaking slightly, whether it was from the slight chill the air carried or the shock of the news, he didn't know. Scott reached out to grab her hand but she flinched away; he sighed and took a couple of steps away from the two girls.

"Just don't freak out okay? And whatever you do,_ don't_ run. I have some control but I'm still new at this," Lydia and Allison exchanged looks but nodded.

Scott closed his eyes, focusing on letting the wolf within him emerge while still attempting to have some semblance of control. The girls gasped as they watched the transformation. Scott's blunt nails, elongated, grew into sharp-tipped claws, the hair on his hands and face grew, his face changed, his ears becoming tipped and the sharp-ends of his fangs poked out of his mouth.

Scott took a deep breath, not wanting to see the horrified or disgusted looks on their faces, and opened his eyes, revealing shining amber colored eyes. Allison took a step back in fear and Scott whined in response. Allison titled her head to the side, analyzing the creature that stood in front of her.

"Scott?" The wolf let out another small whine but made no move towards her as to not scare her off. Allison stepped back to him and laid a warm hand on his cheek; Scott nuzzled into it. He let his eyes fall close and his wolf slowly slipped away. Once he was fully human, he reopened his eyes and Allison pulled him to a hug, nuzzling her face in the crook of his neck.

"You really weren't lying…" Lydia muttered breaking the moment between the two lovebirds.

Scott pulled away from Allison's embrace and shook his head, "No, I wish I was but I'm not," He looked at Allison and sighed, "Alli…your family...they're werewolf hunters and I know you aren't going to believe me but your aunt started the Hale house fire."

Allison stepped away from him in shock, her brown eyes swirling with doubt, "Kate? She would never do something like that."

"I can prove it, not now, but I will prove it to you, Allison. Just please, please, trust me," Scott begged her and Allison hesitantly nodded.

"If werewolves exist, then it's obviously been kept a well-kept secret. Why tells us now?" Lydia asked.

"The thing is…I messed up. I made a mistake and now Stiles is paying for it but you two are the only people I can think of that can help me." He motioned for the girls to take a seat on the bleachers. Once the girls were situated he continued, "There are two types of werewolves that I know of, a beta is a wolf like me and there's an alpha. He's the pack leader. Derek Hale is a beta werewolf too and he mated with Stiles. I didn't believe that Stiles would get together with someone like him and I went to the rouge alpha, Peter Hale, Derek's psychotic formerly comatose uncle, and asked him to help me separate them…" Scott paused for a moment, the memory of Stiles' face when he realized what Scott had done still hurt him.

"Turns out I was wrong and the mating between them was consensual. Peter struck a deal with both Derek and I. If Derek left Stiles and I joined Peter's pack, Stiles would be safe. We backed out of our deals and now Stiles is in danger and I need to find a way to stop Peter, make sure Stiles stays safe and reunite Derek and Stiles." He looked at each of the girls, his eyes locking with Allison's, "I need your help," Lydia and Allison nodded at him.

"What were you thinking of doing?" Allison asked as she sat a little straighter.

"We need to trap him, lure him out but we can't do it alone…We need Derek," Scott said, knowing he had to go and confront the wolf.

* * *

><p>Derek was leaning against a crumbling wall, knees bent and head leant back against the wall. He had tried everything, had thought of everything but nothing seemed to have the results he wanted. Everything he had thought of doing to kill Peter always resulted in risking Stiles' life. That was something Derek was not willing to do.<p>

He lifted his head up half-heartedly when he heard leaves crunch under the weight of someone's foot. He sniffed the air and growled warningly, eyes flashing icy blue. The intruder kept on coming closer, obviously either brave enough to disregard Derek's growl or stupid enough to keep on going.

Considering who the person was Derek knew it was the latter.

Scott trudged his way up to what was left of the Hale house, taking a deep breath to calm his overwhelming nerves. This could either go smoothly or end horrendously. He stopped when he was a few feet from the house.

"Derek? I need to talk to you." Scott spoke; he knew the elder could hear him. The front door opened to reveal a disheveled and blue-eyed Derek. Scott took a step back on instinct.

"I told you to stay away. I meant it. You have about five seconds before I kill you," Derek warned, the urge to smirk rising when he saw Scott flinch and angle his head slightly to the left in submission.

"Derek I think I found a way to kill Peter but we have to work together for it to work."

"I have thought of everything to end Peter. You _can't_. He can't be killed without endangering innocent people, especially Stiles," Derek said as he walked down his porch steps and stopped just a few feet away from Scott, "now, leave."

Scott growled and pushed Derek, "Will you listen? I found a way and Stiles wouldn't have to be anywhere near there!"

"No."

"Why won't you help me? This benefits you! Without Peter, you can get back with Stiles. Stop being such an ass Derek, I'm trying to help!" The punch came out of nowhere and Scott found himself on the floor, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

"I don't want your help. You caused this disaster; you joined his pack and put Stiles in danger. Why should_ I _trust_ you_? You're an idiot and a worthless werewolf."

Scott snarled at the other beta, eyes glowing bright gold. He jumped up and threw himself at Derek, teeth bared and claws ready to attack. Derek landed on his back hard, grunting at the impact, but managed to kick Scott off of him. He turned out and landed another punch to Scott's face.

Scott staggered back from the force of the hit but quickly regained his balance and lashed out, sharp claws ripping through Derek's shirt and flesh. The older beta didn't even blink at the injury. He took the opportunity Scott left him and grabbed him by his exposed neck, flinging him to the ground. He moved quickly and, straddling the teen's waist, landed another hard punch to his face; his wolf growling in satisfaction when a resounding crack filled his ears. Derek wrapped a hand tightly around Scott's neck, squeezing, "I suggest you leave now like I asked before I actually do kill you. The only reason you're still alive is because Stiles would hate me even more if I killed you. Keep testing my patience and even that won't be enough to stop me."

Scott looked up at Derek, the hatred coming from the boy was almost palpable. Derek got off of him and watched him closely, the cuts Scott had inflicted nearly gone.

Scott got up, a hand rubbing where Derek landed his last blow, "Fine, whatever," Scott turned to leave but stopped suddenly, his hand wrapping around the piece of paper in his hoodie pocket. Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, he turned around to face Derek. He took the paper put of his pocket and held it out to him.

Derek's eyes widened and snatched the wrinkled document from his hands, "Where did you get this?"

"My boss. He said three months ago they called him to get his opinion about the deer with the spiral on its side and a week after that, Peter's nurse came and asked for a copy of it. Peter used this to get Laura to come here. He planned this; he killed your sister. Do you want him to do that to Stiles?"

Derek didn't say anything, he just stared at Scott.

"I know I messed up, Derek okay? I'm a dumbass but I'm trying to make up for my mistakes. I know my plan will work and when we kill Peter, you can get Stiles back. Please Derek; I can't do this without you." Scott sighed when Derek didn't speak again. He nodded to himself and turned around, shoulders slumped. He was halfway out of the clearing, when Derek's voice stopped him short.

"I'll help you."

* * *

><p><strong>And there are THREE chapters left. Wow, it's coming to an end already. :'(<strong>

**The next chapter is going to be longer, a lot longer. A whole heap of things are going to happen.**

**So by the looks of things now, Hardships of an Eternal Love is the story that is going to updated next and then The Alpha and His Pack. I'm not promising a date or time because I don't know how much free time I'll have.**

**Anyways, a few hints for the next chapter: **

**The formal comes into play**

**Stiles gets slapped, hunters return,**

**Stiles gets in trouble. Hmmm….yeah Stiles seems to get hurt a lot in the next chapter.**

**Review!**


	17. AN

**A/N: Hey guys, I know I have been M.I.A for a while on all my stories (and to the people whom I have a constant email relationship with) but life has been a royal bitch and there has been a lot on my plate. School has been taking up a lot of my time and I recently (as embarrassed as I am to admit it) gotten into role-playing and that has kept me distracted...a lot Anywho, this month I plan to update every single one of my stories and even post some other one-shots. I promise you I haven't given up on any of them. I can't tell you which one I'll update first because that's up to which one I get inspired to write first. I hope I haven't lost any reader and that you all are still interested in the stories.**

**Once again, I'm sorry and thank you to all of you who have stuck by me.**

**On a side note, figured I'd share this with you guys, I recently have found a new pairing that rivals my love of Sterek and that Derek/Allison (blame it on my rp group). So don't be surprised if I start posting random one-shots of them hehe.**

**~Marie.**


	18. Chapter 14: Dances Just Aren't Fun

**Here it is! I'm sooo soooo soooo sorry guys! I promise you that this unexpected hiatus will not occur again! So so sorry! Please don' hate me. -runs away from angry mob of people-**

**I apologize, i really do but I hope you are happy with this. Though, I apologize for the cliffhanger at the end...hehehe.**

**No beta for this so ignore any errors and pretend they don't exist :P**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 14: Dances Just Aren't Fun<strong>**

* * *

><p>The tie wasn't working. It was crooked and just plain wrong. Who the hell had decided that guys needed to wear ties to formal events anyway? Why couldn't they just wear jeans and call it a day? Stiles groaned in frustration as the tie won yet another battle. He tried once more before throwing the evil piece of material across his bedroom. Stiles flopped onto his bed, his head cradled between his hands. Why was he even going to the stupid formal? He didn't have the energy or heart to do, so why was he? Sure he had agreed to go with Jackson but that was just as friends meaning he had no actual obligation to go. Stiles sighed and shook his head; he knew he couldn't hide away from the world no matter how much he wanted to.<p>

Stiles fought with the tie for another ten minutes before he finally got it right. An echoing knock from his bedroom startled Stiles and he turned to see his father leaning against the doorway, a gentle smile on his aging face. "You ready, son?"

Stiles nodded his head, hesitated, and shook his head. "No, almost." With those words, Stiles threw himself into what he called his closet and searched for his dress shoes. He ignored his father's laugh, choosing to roll his eyes instead.

"Stiles, you should have had all these things prepared already." The graying sheriff said from the doorway, leaning his weight against the doorframe. Stiles stuck a hand out and waved him off, causing his father to shake his head once more.

A smile stretched across Stiles' lips once the black, shiny shoes came to his line of sight. He jumped out of the closet, shoes in hand, and fisted pumped. "Success!" And for a brief moment, Stiles felt like his old self. The sheriff noticed the flare of his real son too but he sighed when it went just as quickly as it came.

"You can't be like this forever, son. You need to move on." Steven moved to sit next to his son on the bed.

Stiles faltered as he tied his shoes. Stiles wished he could move on, leave behind the sadness that ate away at his heart. He wanted to forget the pain that harbored in his body knowing that he couldn't be with his mate. But he didn't tell his father any of this, knowing he wouldn't understand. "I know," he replied simply, voice hollow.

"What about Jackson? He's a good kid."

Stiles nearly snorted at that. "Jackson's just a friend and I'm pretty he's as straight as they get." At that moment, luckily, the sound of knocking downstairs interrupted anything that Steven was going to say. A sigh of relief fell from Stiles' lips. "That's him."

Steven watched his son exit the cluttered bedroom and shook his head. As far as he knew, just friends didn't pick each other up or go together to a formal. His son had apparently inherited his denseness when it came to dating matters. He just wanted to see his son happy again. With a sigh, the sheriff looked up at the ceiling as he listened to Stiles and Jackson talk downstairs. "I wish you were here; you'd know what to do with this." Sorrow tinted the soft green eyes of the Sheriff when memories of his beloved wife filled his mind. With another sigh, he got up from the bed and walked downstairs. "Mr. Whittemore, I trust you'll bring him home at a decent time." He meant the comment to be taken as a joke but the seriousness that entered Jackson's eyes surprised him. How didn't his son see that Jackson could make him happy?

"Yes, sir. Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." Jackson reassured the sheriff, oblivious to the look of shock that invaded the faces of both Stilinski men.

Brushing off Jackson's words, Stiles grabbed the blonde's arm and tugged him toward the door. "Come on, we're going to be late." In reality, Stiles could care less but he figured that the sooner they got to the dance, the quicker he could come home.

Jackson nodded and gave a curt nod to Stiles' dad. Steven followed them out of the house. Stiles waved at his father once he settled in the Porsche. Out of nowhere, a bout of nausea raided his stomach. Stiles turned to look Jackson. Jackson smiled at him and Stiles shook away the strange nausea but something bad was going to happen tonight. He could feel it. He just didn't know what.

* * *

><p>Scott fixed his suit, checking to make sure his tie was properly placed before raising a nervous hand to knock on the Argent door. His breath got trapped in his throat as he prayed that Chris wouldn't be the one to open the door.<p>

"You look like a scared puppy." Allison joked when she opened the door and saw Scott's face scrunched up in a grimace, his eyes shut tightly.

Scott snapped his eyes open at her voice, rolling his eyes at her puppy comment. "You know dog jo-" his words caught in his throat as he scanned her appearance. Scott beamed at Allison, causing Allison to blush under his apprising gaze. "You look beautiful," Scott murmured, pulling her to him and kissing her lightly on her lips. Allison smiled against his lips.

"Thanks." Allison whispered and Scott nodded in response, leading her to the car. He opened the door for her and waited till she was comfortable before getting in the driver's seat.

When the car was on the road, Allison peeked over at him but didn't speak. Scott chuckled and shook his head; he had grown to know her and could easily tell that she wanted to say something. "What is it?" Scott asked her, grabbing her hand in an attempt to reassure her.

"Weren't you on academic probation?"

Scott grinned as he recalled how he managed to con his way into going to the dance, "I was but I managed to convince the principle to make me serve infinite detention in favor of going to the dance." The arrangement wasn't exactly appealing and frankly, it sucked, but Scott knew he needed to be present for the dance without the worry of having to stay hidden. "I need to be there for Stiles."

The weight of their plan sat heavily in Allison's mind. She knew how worried Scott was over Stiles and she could only hope that tonight went according to planned. She squeezed his hand. At a red light, Scott turned to look at her and their brown eyes met. A silent message was transferred between them and understanding was made.

The music blared loudly in the enclosed gym. Bodies moved and danced. Scott's ears hurt the minute he had parked outside and it only got worse when they entered the gym. Allison and Scott separated. Scott searched for Stiles while Allison searched for Lydia. She was essential to their plan.

The scene that unfolded when both Scott and Allison found their designated person would have been comical if they hadn't been worried about what would become of their plan.

A shriek came from Lydia right before her perfectly manicured hand slapped Stiles across the face, leaving a bright hand print on his pale cheek. Scott turned to look at Allison, his mouth gaping open. They composed themselves and went where their friends were. Allison pulled Lydia away and out of the gym while Scott stayed behind.

Scott glanced at Jackson briefly, confused as to why he was at the dance with Stiles but couldn't bring himself to really worry. "What was that about?"

Stiles opened his mouth to answer but Jackson's furious voice interrupted him. "Lydia came over screeching something about Stiles stealing me away and slapped him." Jackson's rolled his eyes. "She obviously doesn't get the concept of dumping."

Stiles rubbed his cheek and shrugged, "Well, she finally noticed me at least."

Scott shook his head and eyed Stiles, "you alright, bud?"

Stiles' face darkened considerably. He had managed to put on a facade of a somewhat happy state for the past ten minutes he had been at the dance with Jackson but with Scott asking him, all his depressed feelings came back. "I'm fine." He lied smoothly.

Scott frowned but didn't push him; he knew he wasn't on good terms with him yet and didn't want to push his luck. Scott nodded at Stiles and spared a glance to Jackson who was standing next to Stiles before turning and walking away towards Lydia and Allison.

Once Scott was out of the way, Stiles sighed and offered Jackson a small smile as he sat down in the table they occupied. Jackson sat down next to him, throwing an arm over Stiles' chair.

"Cheer up, it's a dance." Jackson tried to tell Stiles, a smile playing on his lips. When he saw that Stiles' facial expression didn't change, he sighed. He hated that Derek still had this much power over him. He wanted his chance with the brunette. "You need to move on, Stiles."

Stiles sighed and turned to look at him. "I don't need you to tell me that to. I thought _you_ of all people understood that I can't. I love him despite everything that he's done." Stiles said harshly, glaring at Jackson.

Jackson's eyebrows shot up in shock before his eyes narrowed dangerously. "Whatever. I'm going to get us something to drink." With that being said, Jackson shot up from his chair and stormed to the refreshment table.

Stiles watched him walk away and groaned. He hadn't meant to be an ass to him. Slumping against the chair, he fixed his tie and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure how long he had his eyes shut when his phone buzzed on the nicely decorated table. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. No one who normally texted him would be sending a message now considering they were all at the dance. He picked up his phone and his breath hitched in his throat at the message that was on his screen.

_Stiles…please. I'm sick of this. I need you._

Stiles couldn't breathe as he read over and over Derek's text message. He didn't notice that Jackson was hovering behind him and had read the text message. The blonde sighed, his heart clenching in a way that it never had done before. He swallowed back the lump in his throat and put on a brave face. If he wanted to win Stiles, he would have to up his game.

Jackson sat down in his chair next to Stiles and handed him his drink. "You want to dance?" he asked, his voice soaked with hope but Stiles remained oblivious to the tone, he was too focused on the text message.

"No…"he breathed, tearing his eyes away from the phone. "I…I need some fresh air. "He didn't wait to see Jackson's nod and got up from the chair, rushing out of the gym and left a depression Jackson behind.

Stiles' heart thumped in his chest, unsure of what the hell to do regarding the text message. When the cold rush of the night air hit him, he was able to breathe a little easier. His thoughts were too jumbled that he didn't even notice when a dark figure came up behind him. A scream got stuck in his throat as a piece of cloth covered his nose and mouth. Stiles' vision became blurry and he soon collapsed, Derek's name was the only thing ringing through his head.

* * *

><p><strong>So obviously, you guys know that I'm a bit rusty on my writing considering I haven't written much in months so I'm sorry if this is utterly horrible. (and I'm sure it is).<strong>

**I have the order of my story updates set and here it is:**

**The Alpha and His Pack (will be changing this title)**

**Supernova**

**Hardships of an Eternal Love**

**Broken**

**I'm already half-way done with TAAHP but with school ending, I'm having finals and such so that will take up some time but once summer is here, it'll be a lot more free time. **

**Anyways, I'm going to posting updates/sneak peaks via my tumblr [ walking-the-world-alone (dot) tumblr (dot) com ] so feel free to check that out.**

**Review!**


End file.
